When The Dead Live
by Because Love is WAY Over-rated
Summary: I was the imfamous RedX.Antihero who 'bit off' of Robin..whatever.I've heard all of it before from people who don't know the truth,the truth of me,Jason Todd,and my surprising romance with the gothic Titan before she was even a Titan. RavenRedX NO ZOMBIES
1. My Past

Venomous Poison

**When The Dead Live**

**0-oo-oo-oo-oo-0**

It wasn't like I had planned for any of this, but it was just too tempting to decline. She had been wandering around looking as cute as ever, that innocent look upon her face as she attracted all of the men's eyes. I was no objection seeing as I was also a man, but it seemed that I had appealed to her, but in a different way than she had appealed to me. It seemed that all the men glared at me when she came walking over to me and we began to talk, almost like old friends who had just seen each other for the first time in years. Only we weren't friends, far from it in fact. I was evil, she was good, and that was a line that should never be crossed. But hey, I wasn't wearing my mask, and she wasn't wearing her armor, so as far as I was concerned, we were normal people talking to one another.

"Thank you for playing along. I'm not sure how much longer I could have stood all of those men staring at me," she said once we had turned the corner and started heading towards the park.

"It's was my pleasure. I try to make it a daily thing of helping out Cuties like you to pull my weight in helping out the community. Though I must say that you are by far the best Cutie I've helped out," I told her, a playful smirk adoring my features while she laughed. She didn't know who I was, but I knew who she was, and that made this all the more enjoyable yet nerve racking at the same time.

"Helping out the community? Well I do something else, but I guess what you're doing is a good thing. It saved me after all, right? So why am I best 'Cutie' you've helped out so far?" she asked, playing along with my game. It threw me that she would do this instead of looking at me oddly and asking what I had meant.

_"Seems as though they were keeping more of her hidden than I thought," _I thought, curious to find out what else was hidden behind her pretty face.

"Well usually by now the girl I helped out would have left without saying anything or would be all over me. You've stayed and haven't jumped my bones yet, so that makes you the best, Cutie," I said, looking over at her to see her wrinkle her nose in disgust (probably because of my 'bones' comment).

"Oh, well I'm glad to have met your standards," she said, smiling that brilliant smile of hers at me.

"Why is it that you picked me to go to for help? There was that nerd that was only a little ahead of me and you wouldn't have had to have worried if you had gone with him," I said and she laughed a little.

"That nerd was picking his nose, I have some standards too you know. Besides, the other men would have never believed that I was really 'with him with him' and they would have just beat him down. If I went with you, one of the only guys who wasn't staring at me as much, then they would believe it enough to think that I was 'with you with you' and leave me alone," she explained, though it was an odd way to do so.

"What about me would make those idiots believe we were together Cutie?" I asked. Even though she didn't know who I was, I was still curious to find out her opinion of me.

"Well you're good looking enough to have a girl like me, so it seemed believable and obviously it was since they left me alone. Seems we make a believable couple," she said with a shrug, acting as though she didn't just tell me she thought I was good looking. A sly cover up for her blush and nervousness.

"So now I'm the lucky one? You may be the best Cutie I've helped, but you're the oddest too. Maybe you're right and we do make a believable couple… you single?" I asked and she took it as a joke even though I was serious. What I really wanted to know what was going on with her and the tight-wearing-circus-freak.

"I guess you could say that I'm single, though I think this one really great guy likes me," she said, a dreamy look in her eyes as I held down my lunch.

"He's probably a bastard," I muttered, but she heard it.

"You've never even met him, so how would you know?" she asked, defending the guy who I knew wasn't good enough for her.

"I know more than you think," I said under my breath, but my mumbling just seemed to anger her even more.

"If you have something to say then speak up!" she yelled. I must admit that she was cute when she was angry. Her eyes got a dangerous spark in them while she placed her hands on her hips and attempted to glare at me. Ignoring her obvious displeasure with me, I quickly kissed her; leaving her shocked.

"You talk too much Cutie," I said with a smirk as she just gapped at me. "That should keep them off you for a while," I added before turning and walking away.

"Hey! Where do you get off kissing me and then just walking away? I don't even know your name and you have the nerve to-"

"Jason," I cut her off before kissing her once again, though this time I made it last. I nearly started to laugh from her expression when she slowly opened her eyes and tried to hide her blush by pretending to be angry (though a little of that anger may have been real). She had closed her eyes though and that was a good sign.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, the blush still tainting her normally tan face.

"I told you already: you talk too much. I needed some way to shut you up," I shrugged, and it was partially the truth; the other half just being that I'd been wanting to kiss her for a while.

"I still don't even know who you are though," she retorted.

"I already told you that my name is Jason and that's all you really need to know because you'll probably never see me again," I told her. It was true that she would probably never see me again without my mask on, but I was sure that I would be seeing her again.

"Well what if I do see you again?" she asked and I chuckled.

"I'm not the kind of guy you want to get yourself acquainted with," I warned her.

"Why not? Are you some drug dealer?" she asked, obviously not paying attention to my warning. Oh well, if she doesn't want to listen, it's not my fault if she gets hurt. I gave her a fair warning and that's all I can do without totally blowing my secret.

"If you don't want to listen to me that's fine, but I've got other things I need to do. See you around Cutie," I said before once again walking away. Just like the last time, I didn't get far before she was next to me again, though this time she didn't stop to yell at me. When she continued to walk next to me I stopped and turned to stare at her.

"What is it now Cutie?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she said, smiling at me.

"You don't have to. Like I said, it's just my part of helping out the community Cutie," I told her before winking and once again beginning to walk away.

"It's Kory," she said.

"Maybe so, but I like Cutie. It suits you," I said before waving over my shoulder and turning down on of the separate paths. After walking a little further down the path (until the bushes had blocked off her sight of me), I cut across the path and peered through a small clearing in the bushes. What I saw made me smirk even more and look forward to when I would see her again tonight, only this time we would be fighting. She lightly touched her lips before blushing and running off and as she ran off, I turned from the bushes and continued my walk. Why run back home when it was such a beautiful day?

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"Stop!" Bird-boy yelled, but like always I just ignored him as I continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop. I felt heat go rushing past my leg and looked back to see a smoking hole in the ground.

"That almost hit me you know," I said, skidding to a halt and giving them time to catch up. As they prepared to attack me (waiting for Bird-boy to give them permission) I looked over the edge of the roof wondering if I could make the drop.

"Well Titans, this has been fun and all, but I've really got to be going," I told them before back flipping off the roof. The air was rushing past me for a moment, but it stopped when I grabbed onto the rail of a balcony and swung myself in through the window. It's a good thing that it was summer and the window was open because I didn't feel like wasting time breaking it. As I silently ran through the apartment, the owners didn't even seem to notice as they just keep sleeping away since it was nearing midnight. The moment I had gone jumping out of another window, I knew that I had to keep on my toes because it was most likely that one of the girls would be coming after me since they could fly and were overall some of the better fighters. It really was the girls that were some of the best fighters, and I didn't mind fighting them since one of them only wore a leotard and the other a skirt and top that showed off all of her stomach.

"Halt!" my favorite Titan demanded as I was about to start running towards the streets.

"You got me Cutie, I give up," I said, smirking as I slowly turned around and put my hands above my head. Something seemed to have distracted her giving me enough time to trap her against the wall of the building with one of the Xs.

"See you around Cutie," I told her with a hidden smirk before disappearing through one of the sewer drains. I heard the commotion of the other Titans running over to help her, but didn't have time to listen to the rest since I knew they would be coming after me soon. I ran a little through the sewers before finally coming upon the motorcycle I had left hidden for when I did need to run away. Revving up the engine, I went speeding down the tunnels and away from the five heroes. The drive was somewhat long, but it was normal for me. All the twists and turns didn't confuse me at all as I navigated under the city and towards my home. In truth, I'd probably spent a little less than half my life in these sewers, driving back and forth from the city. The tunnels began to get narrow, but I kept going for a little while further. When the tunnel did get to the point where I might scratch my bike, I slowed down until eventually coming to a stop and turning off the engine.

_"At least it's a shorter walk than normal," _I thought as I began to walk. It was true because usually whatever I had stolen would get in the way and I'd have to start walking earlier. Now, instead of the normal almost hour long walk, it would only be forty or so minutes. It was actually very convenient that I had found these sewer drains since where I lived was off in pretty much the middle of nowhere. The house wasn't even really mine, but more so my grandparents. They had died a year or so after I became a villain, but before they could read the will; I snuck in and altered it so that the house would be left for me. There was nothing much important on it except that they wanted the house to go to my whore of a mother who _didn't _deserve it. If anyone deserved it, it was me which was why I even changed the will. I knew my grandparents hated me since before I became Red X, I would always be running away from home, smoking, drinking, getting into gang fights, and I guess they heard rumor about me getting a couple of girls pregnant. That rumor was only correct once, and even then I tried to help her, but she ditched town. In sum, my grandparents thought I was the scum at the bottom of their perfect barrel, so in the will, they left nothing for me.

_"Fuck them, they'll never know what it's like living with their daughter as she is now. That bitch was always using me to get what she wanted," _I thought bitterly. My mother was pretty much the reason why I am who I am now: Red X.

_Her parents, my asshole grandparents, were pretty wealthy, but instead of being a good girl and using the money to buy clothes, she used it to get drugs. Eventually she got knocked up by one of the dealers (_she would do _anything_ to get drugs_) and nine months later I popped out of her. At the young age of five, she brought me out with her one of the nights as she scouted out some of the dealers. She was under the assumption that nobody would try to get with her if she had a kid with her, but that didn't stop her from hitting up a couple of guys a week. By the age of six, I knew __**exactly **__how babies were made (_I wasn't considered a baby to her when she had me though, I was that unwanted bastard child_), the different types of drugs, and all the swear words in the book. The teachers just_ loved_ me. So much that they made sure to keep me in during recess, eat lunch in the classroom, and hold me after school until my mother came to pick me up (_which she sometimes didn't do and the teacher was forced to call her_). I'm surprised they never reported her for child abuse (_since I did come to school with bruises_), but it seemed that a lot of the kids came that way and it was expected almost. _

_By the age of almost ten, I had learned the cost of the drugs and where to find most of the dealers. My mom thought this was great since she was too drunk most of the time to remember where they were herself. Soon I became a regular for them to see and they no longer held a knife to my throat asking why I was there when I found them, my mother not far behind me. In a weird way, they became my family more than my own mother and grandparents ever had. When I was in 11th, at the age of 17, I had sex with one of my classmates. She told me that she had had a huge crush on me (_I was one of the better looking guys at school_) and then that she wanted to know what it felt like to make love. Even with the hormones of a teenage boy (_very cooped up hormones since I'd only hit up one or two girls for sex before her_) I looked at her oddly and asked why she wanted to give it away. When she told me that she thought her father was going to rape her sooner or later and that she'd rather give her virginity to someone she liked, I wanted to kill someone for the first time in my life. To make her feel better, I went through with it (_even though I didn't love her at the time_) and the next week she came to school in tears telling me that her father had finally done it, but that she was glad I had been her first. _

_That night, I went to find the dealers without my mother following behind me since she was passed out when I left around one in the morning. _

_"I need a gun," I had told them and they laughed at me before asking why. I told them I was going to kill a man for hurting my friend which they seemed to understand because believe it or not, the gangs had a pretty close bond and looked out for eachother. Once I had the gun (_and had practiced my aim a little_) I headed towards her house which I knew the way to since that was where we had had sex. As I crept through the small window of the apartment, the gun held in my slightly shaking hand, I realized that I did love this girl and that that was why it drove me insane to think of someone hurting her. The moment I had realized it, my hand stopped shaking and my eyes darkened with hate. I found the man sleeping on the couch, the TV on as wrappers laid around him. He was much larger than I had thought he might have been which was good because now there was pretty much no chance I could miss._

_"Jason?" she had asked, walking out of one of the doors in only a tang top and shorts. She saw the gun in my hands and took in a sharp gasp, watching in horror was I continued to walk towards her father with the gun pointed at him._

_"He's going to regret ever touching you," I hissed before hearing the deafening sound of the bullet leaving the barrel as the gun was fired. The bullet had killed the man at once since it was a head shot and the minute all was quiet again, the girl collapsed to the ground in tears._

_"Why'd you do it Jason? Why'd you kill him?" she asked through tears. I slowly walked over to her after hiding the gun under my shirt, the cold metal pressed up against my back as my belted pants held it in place._

_"Because I love you Rachel," I told her. She looked up at me with her purple eyes, fear yet something else held in them._

_"Come with me Rachel. Leave this place behind," I told her and she nodded which shocked me. Most teenage girls don't run away with the guy who killed their father, but hey, she was different. She went into the room and returned with a small bag filled with clothes, some food, and all of the money she could if in her father's room. While she was getting those things, I took her dad's wallet and pulled out all of his money. Rachel came back as I pocketed the money and I handed her a switchblade that had been in my back pocket._

_"You probably won't need it, but just in case," was all I needed to say before we were climbing out of the same window I had used to enter and running down the streets. When we were almost three blocks away, I heard the police sirens and knew that we needed a place to hide. Home would be the worst place for me to take her since my mother would probably just report us (_she really did hate me except for when she wants to know her way around_) so I headed towards the guys who had given me the gun in the first place._

_"Who's the broad?" one of them asked as I ran into their place._

_"We need a place to hide," was all I told them before they understood just who Rachel was; the girl I had killed a man for. They quickly hid us in one of the back rooms (_the same rooms they hid the drugs_) and all we could do was wait. It seemed like forever before the leader of the gang finally entered the room alone. _

_"We can only keep you hidden for a while," he warned us and we both nodded, not really knowing what he had gotten ourselves into. _

_"I'd keep her close Jason, the men can be frisky," he then added before leaving the room, but keeping the door open, signaling that we could now leave the room. Once we were outside in the light and I could see Rachel, I remembered that I had killed a man and a wave of nausea washed over me._

_"You okay Jason?" she asked and I only had time to shake my head before bolting out of there and into the ally way where I was reminded of what I had eaten almost a whole day ago. Wiping my mouth on my sleeve, I spit into the same gutter the rest of the mess had gone into before standing up._

_"You know there's no going back," I stated, sensing her presence to my left. _

_"I know, but I don't want to go back. My life was going no where, but now I'm free," she said which caused me to laugh._

_"You're life was going no where before? What you see now is how my life has been my whole life and as you can probably tell, I'm a nobody. Just some scum that has to steal to make a living and his friends are the drug dealers. You'd probably be better off if I had just let the police take you," I said bitterly which caused hurt to flash across her eyes._

_"At least you had friends! I've been alone all of my life and then I meet you and I don't feel so lonely. If you had left me for the police, I would have broken out to find you because I'm not letting go of the one person that makes me feel like I'm not worthless," Rachel said before she started to cry. Never before in my life, had I had to deal with crying females. My mother never cried except for when she ran out of booze or drugs and even then I never had to really care. All I would do is either go to my room and blast music while she cried for I'd sneak out to go hang with the dealers. Now I was in a completely alien situation and I didn't like the feeling of not knowing what to do. It made me feel as if I didn't have control of the situation so I took control and walked over to her. _

_"I'm sorry Rachel. I wouldn't have ever left you for the police," I told her, holding her in my arms as she cried. I wanted to add that I was scared because I didn't know what was going to happen, but I kept that information to myself because I didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was._

_"Where are we going after your friends kick us out?" Rachel asked once she had stopped crying._

_"Well not back to my mother's place, but my grandparents own a place out in the middle of nowhere. We could make our way there and stay in one of the spare rooms since they're vacationing in Hawaii right now," I suggested since it was really the only thing that we could do. _

_"How are we going to get there? Hitchhike with random strangers? All you have is a switchblade since I know the gun doesn't belong to you and I doubt that will do any good to keeping us safe," she said, obviously not used to have to worry about herself since her father and mother (_who had died a year ago_) were usually the ones that took care of her. _

_"My grandpa was a hunter, so he'll have guns. Until then, we just keep a watch out. There's nothing else that we can do since we're now running from the law," I told her, not missing the tremor that worked through her body upon me mentioning that we were fugitives. We were able to stay with the gang for another month and the whole time that we did, I kept Rachel with me at all times except for when I went to get some money and then I left her with the boss. Rachel had had her 16__th__ birthday while we were staying with them and to celebrate, I robbed a jewelry store and brought her back a necklace that was on a silver chain with a purple gem in the middle and small diamonds surrounding it. Of course she refused to take it since I had stolen it, but that night as I laid naked next to her I put the necklace on her. It looked beautiful on Rachel, the color slightly lighter than her purple eyes and purple tinted hair. The silver chain didn't stand out against her pale skin as much as a gold chain would have and I was happy that I had chosen this necklace. It was pretty funny when I went into the empty jewelry store with a gun pointed at them. Right away, all of the workers started to shake as I told them I wanted to see only their finest jewelry. It was even more fun when all I did was take that once necklace muttering that 'she would love it' before I left the store. _

_"You didn't have to get this for me," Rachel mumbled, obviously still kinda half asleep._

_"I know, but I wanted to. You deserve to be treated well and have beautiful jewelry," I said before kissing her lips softly. Rachel smiled before she cuddled up against my chest and fell back asleep. I too was about to fall back asleep when I heard faint yelling from outside. Sitting up, I reached over to the desk and grabbed the gun (_they decided to just let me keep the gun I had used to kill the man_), waiting to hear more noise. The next noise that I heard was the loud blast of a gunfire which caused Rachel to let out a small scream and jump. _

_"What's going on?" she asked, shaking slightly as she sat up and held the sheets up in front of her to cover her bare chest._

_"I'm not sure, but get dressed and then hide. Just don't hide anywhere near the boxes because there's a chance someone might be looking for the drugs," I warned Rachel before getting out of the bed and starting to get dressed. I had barely finished doing up the belt around my waist when the door slammed open. From the way the man was crouching down, I knew he wasn't one of us so I quickly shot him before grabbing Rachel and pulling her under me as I dove for the ground next to the bed. _

_"Hurry and get dressed and take any money you can. We're getting out of here tonight," I whispered before rolling off her and slowly making my way over to the door (_the whole time I stayed close to the ground_). Behind me I could hear Rachel's small whimpers as she quickly dressed. When I left the room, I silently closed the door behind me before heading towards the back exit to see if we could get out that way. Just as I had guessed, there were men out there waiting and they began to shoot at me when I opened the door to peer outside. Swearing under my breath, I ducked to the side as the fired bullets went flying at the place I had been sitting mere seconds before. Taking the opening as the men searched for where I had gone, I quickly took aim and shot at them. I knew that one was dead since I had shot them where their heart would be and he fell to the ground, but the other two were just hit in the shoulder and leg. All the same, I was relieved when they quickly left, dropping the guns as they did. _

_Grabbing their guns, I started heading down the back ally to see if Rachel and I would be able to get out. Everything was clear (_since all of the fighting was happening on the other side of the building_) so I ran back inside and headed towards the back room where I knew Rachel would be staying. Upon approaching the door, I heard yelling from inside, though none of the voices sounded female which meant they had either already found and killed Rachel, or she was still unnoticed. My breath hitched when I crept over to the door and discovered that they had found Rachel, but she wasn't dead yet. The reason my breath had hitched as that Rachel was being held by two men (_one of them had covered her mouth which explained why I hadn't heard her_) while another one pulled out a switch blade and slowly pulled her shirt up so that her tight stomach was exposed. _

_"Not much meat to work with, but that just means less work for me and more screams from you," the man holding the knife laughed, slowly running his hands along the blade of the knife. When he reached out to grab hold of one of Rachel's hips (_probably to hold her still_) she squirmed against his hold while trying to get free from his greedy hands. _

_"Now now, if you keep moving, it'll take longer for me to finish. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" the knife wielding man taunted and I could see Rachel's violet eyes widen in fear. I could only stare, paralyzed, as the man slowly brought the sharp point of the knife down on her left hip and cut across the pale skin, making it turn red with blood. I probably would have stayed paralyzed and unmoving where I wasn't if it wasn't for the fact that Rachel let out a scream of pain. That was my wake up call and I sprang to action, taking aim on the one that was carving into Rachel's stomach and then pulling the trigger. I felt a surge of power as the bullet left the camber and went straight into the unsuspecting man's head. It was amusing to watch the men's faces as he fell to the ground dead. Without giving them time to react, I quickly took care of them as well and they joined the other man in a dead heap on the ground. Trembling, Rachel sank to the ground as I quickly ran over to her. _

_"It's okay Rachel, they aren't going to hurt you anymore," I whispered, my own voice steady and strong even though it should have been trembling from killing those men. I felt no regret though. Taking their lives made me feel in charge and gave me a surge of power knowing that I was in control of my own life for once instead of just sinking further into the rotting hole my whore of a mother brought me into. Rachel looked up at me, tears still falling from her pained eyes, before looking back down at the three surrounding dead bodies. _

_"They won't hurt you anymore Rachel. Come on, we have to get out of here," I said before helping her to her feet. Rachel tried to walk, but left out a hiss of pain while grabbing the side that had been cut. I lifted up her shirt once again (_since she had pulled it down after the three men wee dead_) and saw that the wound was still bleeding heavily. _

_"Ah fuck," I swore, trying to think of a way I could slow the bleeding. My eyes hurriedly ran over the room until they landed on the bed. Feeling slightly stupid for having not thought of it before, I ripped some material from the sheets and used it to wrap around Rachel's cut. Tying it tightly, Rachel and I once again began to run from the room, one of my hands holding the gun out in front of me while the other held Rachel's hand and pulled her along behind me. It seemed that things had calmed down which meant that either my gang friend had won or lost. Either way, we needed to get out of there so I picked up the pace towards the back door. Luckily, we got out unseen and it seemed that luck just continued to be on our side since just down the corner, there was a man about to start up his motorcycle. I left Rachel behind a dumpster before approaching the man, the gun still held out in front of me._

_"Get off the bike," I ordered as I got near him. The man quickly turned around and when he saw my gun, his eyes widened._

_"Get off the bike," I repeated before the man slowly did just that. Taking the key and the helmet from the man, I threw him at the wall of a building before calling Rachel over. As she came near, the man saw the blood on her shirt and his eyes widened more, probably thinking that _I _was the cause of her injury. Handing the helmet over to Rachel (_it was probably a little too big, but I didn't care at the moment. All I was concerned about was her safety and getting the hell out of here_) I told her to get on before starting up the motorcycle. The engine roared to life as I felt Rachel slide onto the bike behind me. Her small arms wrapped themselves around my shirtless waist before I turned the bike around and started driving away. It seemed that the loud motorcycle and drawn some attention to us since I soon heard the sound of other engines start up and then the rubber of car tires skidding against the street as people hurriedly pulled out of the ally way and chased after us. _

_"Hold on!" I yelled to Rachel before speeding up. Soon, the people following us began shoot at us and it just confirmed my guess that my gang friends hadn't won. Rachel let out a scream when I made a sharp turn at a corner. There was another screech behind us as the cars made the sharp turn as well and continued following. Soon the buildings began to thin as I drove us further away from the city._

_"Why are the cars still following us? They should have given up by now. What the hell is their motive for following us?!" I thought since I could still hear the sound of the cars following us. Luckily though, they had stopped shooting as us a while back and now they were simply following us… which was odd to say the least. Just when I thought the people tailings us were going to give up, they began to fire at Rachel and I again. Rachel let out a scream because of the noise that came from the loud guns as I began to swerve in the road (_it was empty, so there wasn't anything to worry about_) hoping to dodge some of the bullets. When it seemed I was doing a good job of dodging the bullets, I felt one get shot into my side and let out a groan of pain. My vision became blurred with tears of pain and soon I couldn't even see straight. The next thing I knew, Rachel was screaming and then the motorcycle collided into a tree, sending both me and Rachel into the air before I landed hard on a rather large rock that was off to the side of the road and then slid to the ground. _

_I didn't know where Rachel was, but my conscious said that she was dead since I couldn't hear her breathing, screams, or whimpers. The only sound was my own breathing, which was slowly fading, and the sound of approaching footsteps. Since I was lying on my side, one of the men that had been following Rachel and I kicked me over so that I was now on my back and looking up at them. From what I could see (_which wasn't much since my eyes were partly closed, tears still lingered in them, and my vision was spotted and hazy_) there were at least five of them, three of them carrying guns, but I guessed the other two had guns as well, just not out in the open._

_"Well well, Jason Todd. Seems you're not so big and mighty anymore," one of the men spoke, his voice deep. _

_"W-who are y-you?" I asked, my own voice weak and hoarse since it was taking pretty much all of my energy just to stay conscious. _

_"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you killed a group of our men and now, you're going to die," the same man said, a smirk in his tone that I'm sure matched the one on his face. I wanted to ask them what the hell they were talking about since I'd never killed a whole group of men at once, but my words came out as nothing more than breaths that I couldn't afford to lose. _

_"Should we shoot him just to make sure he dies?" a different man asked, his tone unsure. I didn't even bother trying to look at the surrounding men anymore as my eyes slid shut and I focused instead on just staying alive. _

_"No, that would be too easy. Boss said to make sure he suffers and that's exactly what he'll do lying here waiting for death. Come on men, lets go," the first man to speak ordered before I heard their footsteps as they walked away. The car started up once again before driving away and leaving me in silence. Just when I was about to let myself slip into unconsciousness, I heard the sound of another car approaching. The only reason I knew it was coming was because I could hear the loud music which sounded like pop. I silently prayed that they would noticed the motorcycle crashed against a tree on the side of the road and just when I thought that I would go to hell for cussing out the gods that didn't answer my prayers, the car slowed down until it stopped all together. I heard the sound of high female voices and guessed that the people in the car were probably around my age. Not that that matter much. All that matter right now was finding Rachel and actually staying alive._

_"Oh my God! There's a guy over here!" a girl yelled, her voice a lot closer to me than where I guessed the car was parked. I let out a grunt of pain, hoping that she would notice I was alive and I heard a scream._

_"He's alive! Hurry up and get over here Carly! We have to get him to a hospital!" the one that had noticed me yelled to someone who I guessed was her friend in the car. There was the sound of high heels on street before I let out a rather large groan of pain when I was lifted from the ground. _

_"He's gonna get blood like all over my outfit!" a new voice, who I guessed to be Carly, whined. _

_"Will you quit whining?! This guy is dying!" the first voice snapped and I took note to thank her if I lived and she was still there. _

_"Well unlike you, I actually care about my appearance. How are we going to go clubbing if there is blood all over our clothes Sam?" Carly asked, her voice really starting to annoy me._

_"We aren't going clubbing! Now help me get him into the back seat," Sam ordered before I was lowered onto a leather seat. It seemed the car was a convertible of some sort and probably rather new since it had that new car smell._

_"R-rachel," I breathed out, hoping that they would hear me and go out to look for her. _

_"I think he tried to say something," Sam whispered to Carly as they got into their seats._

_"Who cares. Just get him to the damn hospital already," Carly said, obviously mad at her friend for stopping at the side of the road to save my life. _

_"Rachel," I said, this time my voice stronger and louder. _

_"Rachel? Carly go check to see if there's anybody else," Sam said and I heard a huff._

_"I'm not going back out there. I'll like break a heel or something," Carly said and I heard what I thought to be a whispered swearword that sounded a lot like 'bitch'. That thought made a smirk come to my otherwise pained face before I heard a car door open and then the sound of retreating footsteps. There was silence, for probably almost ten minutes before I heard footsteps once again. _

_"Where was nobody else out there," Sam said, her voice sounded curious yet saddened at the same time. Probably curious to find out who I was talking about, who I was, and why the hell I was out here. I don't know where the sadness came from, but it probably had something to do with my condition which I guessed to not be all that great seeing as I was shot and then crashed into a tree without a helmet. The last thing I remember hearing was the sound of the car starting up and then I felt darkness overcome me as I prayed that Rachel was alright. _

**0-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-0**

So if somebody doesn't consider that I long chapter, I'm gonna go crazy. I worked my ass off writing this chapter, though most of it came pretty easy since I knew where I wanted to go with it. Note that the _italic_ written paragraphs is one big flashback Jason is having while he's walking through the sewers.

This reminds me of my little contest. It isn't anything huge and multiple people can win. I simply want to know how many people recognize the name _Jason Todd_ and if they do, where that name is from. If you don't know, that's fine, I'm gonna put a link at the end of chapter two when I post it. Anyway, whoever can tell me who Jason Todd is and where he's from will get to read a little preview of a story of their choice.

If someone does get it right, I'll give them a list of my stories and a brief summary before letting them choose which story they'd like to get a preview of. If the preview of choice is for the next chapter to _When The Dead Live_ then it might take a while for the preview (depends on how quickly I start writing the chapter) but they'll get it all the same.

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed my super long chapter and flames are accepted. I only say that because I'm guessing some people won't be too happy about the pairing. One thing you've got to expect from me is weird pairing because I do get bored of the normal RobStar and RaeBB. I will mix things up and when I do, I will allow flames for those who are so one track minded they won't accept something different.

Anyway, please review and if you think you know how Jason Todd is, tell me in your review and if you're right, you'll get a reward. Just so you know, I have like over ten stories for the winners to choose from, so there are a lot of options for previews.

Please review!

Kattie


	2. Another Assult of Unwanted Memories

I felt a pain in my chest upon thinking of that night. To this very day, I still didn't know if Rachel was alive or not and every night she would be in my dreams. It was like I was being haunted by her ghost for leaving her behind, for letting her die, for dragging her into my horrible life. It still makes me laugh bitterly to think that she thought that coming with me would help her life go somewhere and she ended up dead while I ended up a canted criminal.

_"Yeah, some great life I have. Maybe it's a good thing she died and I didn't drag her down into my criminal ways," _I thought before mentally slapping myself. If Rachel hadn't died, there was a bloody good chance I wouldn't be as fucked up as I am now. To think all of that happened five years ago and she still haunts me; her face the only thing I see when I close my eyes at night. Wither it was a pained expression, her laughing, her smiling, or the peaceful expression she had on her face while she slept next to me; it still followed me around. Sometimes I woke up and thought that I might have smelt her on my bed, but it was gone within a second and I was left alone once again; forced to deal with the memories that would never leave me. The doctors were surprised that I even remembered anything since I had hit my head on the rock I fell on after the crash.

_"I think he's waking up," I heard a voice that almost sounded like Sam's through the darkness that clouded my vision and thoughts. It was odd, feeling this hazy feeling throughout my whole being. It was like I had hit my head on a large rock after being propelled into the air after crashing with a motorcycle with no helmet on…. But then again, that was exactly what had happened. _

_"If you can hear me, make some sort of sound," a clearly male voice said, and I guessed it to belong to a doctor. Trying to do more than just make a noise, I attempted to lift my right arm, but a surge of pain went running through my system and I let out a groan of pain._

_"You big idiot, listen to the doctor!" the female voice yelled at me and that just clarified that it was Sam._

_"Ms. Sandson you shouldn't yell at him. He is still recovering, though it would be wise not to move since you broke that arm and were shot on your right side. Luckily for you, the bullet wasn't too deep and didn't hit anything vital. You should make a full recovery in a couple of months with the help of your girlfriend," the doctor said and I took in a sharp breath._

_"Rachel? They found Rachel?" I thought as my eyes shot open. That seemed to startle Sam as she let out a small yelp of surprise. When I couldn't see Rachel anywhere, I went to ask them where she was, but my throat was dry and I found it hard to even turn my head and search for my lover. _

_"I'll leave you with your girlfriend so you two can catch up, but I'll be back in five minutes to check on you. After that, we'll see if you're feeling up to explaining things to the police," the doctor said before leaving me. I was expecting Sam to leave with him and for Rachel to be brought in, but Sam stayed by my side._

_"I lied to them for you. So you owe me __**big**__ time," she said, obviously catching on to my confusion. I looked over at the pitcher of water on the nightstand to my right and Sam quickly filled a paper cup with water before handing it over to my left hand. I found that when I went to lift the cup it would shake in my hand and then spill. Sam would always just get me a new cup of water, but by the fifth one, I had had it._

_"Damn it!" I yelled before sitting up and throwing the cup across the room. Sam just stared at me in shock while I myself was in shock from my sudden burst of energy. _

_Then, the pain started. _

_I let out a cry of agony before doubling over and clutching my right side. My fingers felt warm and I pulled them away to see blood. Letting out another groan of pain, I collapsed back on the bed as Sam began to move towards the door to get the doctor._

_"Wait," I called out, my voice still hoarse but it was at least above that weak whisper it had been earlier. I hated the way my voice had sounded earlier, so weak and defeated. _

_"You're bleeding, I have to get the doctor," Sam said, turning away from me and reaching for the door._

_"I'm fine, but if you don't explain to me what you told the doctor, I won't be. I'll probably go to jail if our stories don't match up, so get your ass back here and start talking," I demanded, my voice returning to its full potential which made it demanding and strong; a force not to be reckoned with. Sam stared at me for a moment before returning to my side by the bed and sitting down in a near by chair. _

_"Tell me your name first," she demanded. I glared at her for a moment while thinking of what could possibly go wrong if I told her my real name. I had no hospital records since my mother hadn't given birth to me in a hospital and whenever I was injured, I would never go to a hospital since they were too risky. Well since I was in a hospital now and there was no way of getting out, I decided that I might as well tell one truth amongst my field of lies. _

_"Jason Todd. Now tell me what you told them. You'd have to be a pretty good liar if you managed to convince the doctors and police that the bullet wound wasn't from a gang related fight," I said and she seemed to glare at me in return. This girl was interesting to say the least. _

_"Well _Jason_ if that is even your real name-"_

_"It is," I interrupted her, but Sam just ignored me and continued._

_"Well, I didn't tell them a complete lie," she said causing me to stare at her in disbelief._

_"Then what the hell did you tell them? Better yet, how about you tell me how you got about not tell them my name the second you brought me here?" I asked, irritated that this girl wasn't fully answering me. _

_"I told them that you're name was Brad Kingsly, but that you'd never been here before so they wouldn't have any records," Sam said._

_"Brad? Please, you might as well have just told them you found me on the side of a road with a bullet wound in my side," I muttered. A month or so ago, when I was still in school, there had been a jock named Brad and I hated his guts. If it hadn't been for Rachel, Brad would probably be dead from me beating him senselessly. _

_"Oh just shut up. Anyway, before I told them anything, I pretended to faint from the stress of my boyfriend being in such horrible conditions," she batted her eye lashes at this which made me roll my eyes, "so that I would have time to make up a lie."_

_"Weren't they curious how you just so happened to be unscratched when I crashed into a freakin tree and almost died. Not only that, but how you just randomly stumbled upon me since you _obviously _weren't on the back of my motorcycle," I asked Sam, actually kinda curious about what else this girl had up her sleeve. _

_"Well I told them that Carly and I were following you to a party and then a gang shooting when driving by and you got caught in the middle of it. Carly and I were lucky enough to have been able to duck down in the car, but since you were on your motorcycle, you were hit," she explained and I nodded slightly. _

_"What about the no shirt and helmet thing?" I asked. _

_"You were wearing a shirt, but it was blowing around from the rush of the wind when you were shot which is why there were no particles of fabric in the bullet wound. When you crashed, the tree you hit got caught on the shirt which ripped off when you kept flying forward. As for the helmet, it was new one that you had bought, but it turned out it was too big. You were going to return it in a couple of days, but obviously never got the chance to since you got in the crash. While you were ducking down and trying to avoid being shot, which you did a horrible job at by the way," she added with a sugary sweet smile, "the helmet slipped off and then you crashed which led to the shirt disappearing and all that jazz," Sam finally concluded as I let it all sink in. Everything seemed to work out which meant that she had done her own fair share of lying in her life, but then again, in you lived in these parts of the town, it was only expected. _

_"How do you explain that we were going separate direction and what about the party?" I asked. There was nothing I wanted to miss out because just one little slip up could land me in jail. _

_"Well, I told them that you were going the direction I was originally coming from. When you were shot, you just went turning to the side and then got into the crash. The gang shooting was coming from the opposite direction and kept driving after you were shot," Sam said and I nodded grimly. When she repeated everything, it only made things seem ten times worse than they did at the moment of the crash. At the moment of the crash, all I could think about was Rachel… and the pain that was running through my system because of the bullet wound. _

_"There was a gang shooting coming from that direction," I mumbled, more so to myself, but Sam heard anyway._

_"How do you know that?" she asked and it made me wonder if she had died her straight hair brown from the original blonde she might as well have been. _

_"That's where I came from," I said before the door opened and the doctor came in once more. He saw the blood right away and went rushing to my side. _

_"How long has he been bleeding?" the doctor asked while he ripped open my shirt (_I'm pretty sure I saw Sam eyeing my well built torso_) and began to inspect the bleeding wound._

_"He was bleeding?!" Sam screeched before holding the back of her right hand to her forehead and pretending to faint, falling forward into my legs instead of backwards onto the hard floors. Oh yeah, she was good._

_"Nurse!" the doctor yelled before grabbing a needle with string already tired to the end of it. Two nurses came in, one, to help Sam (_who was now beginning to slowly wake_) and the other one came over to me and held me down._

_"What the hel-" that was all I got out before letting out a cry of pain as the doctor started to pretty much drown the bullet wound in some shit that stung like hell. Then, as if it wasn't enough that my side was now on _fire_, he began to stitch it up again! I let out one more groan before I gladly let myself slip into unconsciousness and away from the pain. _

As I walked closer to my exit, I felt my hand travel down to the place a faint scar still remained. It was the only real reminder I had of everything that had happened all those years ago. Well that, and the memories that never left me alone. I was just glad that I had walked along these sewers enough to know them like the back of my hand and be able to find my way home with my eyes closed because with all the memories that were flooding back at once, I might as well have had my eyes closed to the rest of the world.

_"All of these flashbacks are only going to slow me down. Stay focused," _I thought to myself before picking up the pace. I was pleased to find out that while I was having another unpleasant, but frequently repeated walk down Memory Lane, my pace had stayed consistent and I was now at the ending of my long walk. Having nothing to have to worry about carrying (since I didn't get the chance to even steal the damn jewels) I easily climbed the sewer ladder that led to the top of a wishing well that had long ago dried out. Like I said before, it was by pure luck that my shitty grandparents had actually done something right in their life when they had this well built all the way down to the sewers. That and being filthy rich so that I was at least living in a nice place.

The only bad thing about living in a huge house was paying for it. Since I had changed the will so that the house was left to me, the government still sent me bills for it which was part of the reason why I would go out almost every other night to steal. The money my grandparents had owned, I left to my other because I didn't want to see her die so easily. I wanted her to get the money, spend it on drugs, become in debt to the dealers, and then struggle until she eventually died. I still remember when I went to visit her four years ago.

_"Let me take the money to my mother. It's been almost three years since I've last seen her and I'd like to be the one to deliver the news of her parents' death," I lied to the judge as they went over the will. There was a pause before they finally let me leave the court room. When I had come to them to discuss the will, there was also the matter to discuss my disappearance during the end of my junior year of high school. In the end, they let it go as me just being another high school drop you (_there were many of those_) and since I was now over 18, they had no choice but to let me be. The night I went to visit my mother, my insides were jumping around, but that was simply because I was still having a mental battle about myself on wither or not I should just kill the undeserving woman. By saying that she was undeserving of such an easy death, I made my decision as I calmed down and pull the helmet over my short black hair. Taking in one last deep breath, I started up my motorcycle and then took off towards the city I once considered a home. While I was speeding down the highway which only had a few other cars I felt a pain in my chest when I caught sight of the destroyed tree I had crashed into two years ago before the tree, along with the pain, was gone and I focused on the road. _

_By the time I had finally reached the city limits, at least ten people had honked at me while almost twenty people had cussed me out for my reckless driving. Not that I cared about any of that since I knew exactly what I was doing and because I didn't have any time to waste. When I finally came to my old apartment building, my heart was beating quickly and echoing in my ears, though I wasn't quiet sure why. Maybe it was because I was worried about what condition the bitch would be in………. well that sure as well wasn't it so I just pushed the thought off to the side and began to climb up the ladder on the side of the nearly run down building. When I reached the window I knew my old living room was located, I easily slid up the window and made my way in. _

_Surprisingly, the first room I went into was my own. I'm not sure why I went there, but the room seemed to be drawing me in. When I did finally enter my room, I was disgusted to see the sheets all messed up and stained much unlike how I left them. The condition of the bed just simply meant that sometimes my whore of a mother did her business in my room. Trying to ignore the disgust I felt coiling in my stomach, I turned away from the bed and took in the rest of my room. When I went over to the small dresser I had in the corner of my room, I found all of the clothes disheveled which meant that she had been going through my drawers looking for any money I might have left behind. Well, I knew that I had left behind not a cent, so at least I didn't contribute to her addiction. _

_"What are you doing here Jason?" my mother spoke from behind me. I turned around to find her leaning in the doorway, a lit cigarette held in her hand._

_"I didn't come back here to say I'm sorry if that's what you're hoping for. I'm not sorry I left this crap hole with you in it behind," I spat, glaring at her through my light brown eyes with specks of gold in them. _

_"That's too bad, I was hoping to get some money out of you," she said, not even bothering to act happy to see me again for any other reason._

_"Lucky for you, you are getting money today, but not from me; from your dead parents," I informed her and she laughed._

_"So those fuckers finally died? How much money did they leave me?" she asked and it came to my understanding then that she would never care about anything else other than herself, money, drugs, and sex. _

_"Enough to pay for the rent and your drug addiction for a while; maybe a few months," I estimated. With how much drugs this whore went through in a week, the 500 thousand her parents had left her wouldn't last all that long. _

_"I don't pay rent anymore," she said and I raised my eyebrow._

_"Then how are you still living here?" I asked and she shrugged._

_"I don't know. I guess the owner of this apartment building likes my pussy more than his daughter's. When my rent stopped coming, he said that I could either join him and his daughter for a threesome or find a new place to live. So I joined in, which I don't mind all too much because his daughter has some nice tits and he's got a big cock. Anyway, right now it's just me and him since his daughter is pregnant," she answered truthfully and I could only stare at her in disgust. _

_"You always were a whore," I spat, turning away from her so that I wouldn't have to see her face._

_"I'm not going to deny that I use my body to get what I want. I should just be lucky I had a boy instead of a girl otherwise I'd have to deal with her fucking around for drugs too. With you, it's no problem because you're not even after the drugs," she said._

_"Don't talk about me like you know me," I growled, my hands balling up into fists as I tried to calm my anger._

_"I'm your mother Jason, I know more about you than anyone does," she said before I quickly spun around and grabbed her by the neck._

_"You know _nothing_," I hissed before dropping her and pushing my way out of my old room._

_"How do I get the money?" she asked once she had regained her breath._

_"It's in this bank account," I said before throwing an envelope that said the name 'Linda' on it onto the ground at her feet. It still made me laugh bitterly to think that someone with a name like Linda could end up a drug abusing whore. _

_"It was nice seeing you Jason," she called as I began to climb out of the window._

_"I can't say the same," I replied before jumping down to the ground below. I could see her head sticking out of the window as I drove away, but I ignored it and instead concentrated on if I could see any stores that would be good to hit that night._

"God my life is fucked up," I muttered to myself as I unlocked the back door of the house. It was a nice spacey two story house with six bedrooms and four bathrooms along with a kitchen, dinning area, and living room. My room was up on the second floor with a window that looked out at the surround forest. Whenever I went up there, I always thought about Sam. When we left the hospital a week or two after the crash, Sam had followed me to my grandparents home saying that there was no way she was going to let me screw up and get hurt again after she made up the 'brilliant' lie that saved my ass. Deciding that I might as well put up with her, I let her follow me back.

_"Wow, this is a _really_ nice place," Sam said in awe after I had picked the lock and deactivated the alarm. _

_"Filthy rich people and the best they can do is Linda, what a waste of money," I muttered while limping over to the kitchen. Turns out I had broken my ankle too and had to stay in a cast for at least another month before returning to the doctor to get it removed. And of course the ankle that was broken was my right one so that my whole fucking right side was messed up. _

_"Linda? Who's that?" Sam asked, following me into the kitchen and sitting on the counter._

_"Nobody important, just the woman that brought me into this hell hole," I said while pulling out a beer from the fridge._

_"You really shouldn't talk about your mother that way," she said before looking at the beer I was practically chugging. "Are you even old enough to be drinking?" she then added as I placed the empty bottle down on the marble counter and pulled out another._

_"I'm gonna be eighteen in a couple of months and unless you're going to try and stop me; I don't care about the law. As you could have probably guessed by now, I've been going against the law for quiet a while now," I said before raising the new beer to my lips so that I could drink from it._

_"Well don't hog all of it," Sam muttered before taking the beer from my hand and drinking from it as well. _

_"How are you supposed to take care of me if you're drunk?" I asked, taking the beer back from her._

_"I won't be drunk. Trust me, I've done enough underage drinking to know that I can handle my alcohol well," she said before jumping off the counter and taking the beer from me once again. Once she had taken her sip, I went to grab it from her, but Sam ran out of the kitchen; taking the beer with her._

_"If you want it, you'll have to come get it," she called from what sounded like the stairs._

_"There are more in the fridge that I can drink," I called back, pulling out another one as I spoke._

_"But this one is better and you know it," Sam replied and I raised my eyebrow even though I knew she couldn't see it. _

_"Uh, okay," I muttered before slowly making my way out of the kitchen with the new beer still in my hands. "You better not be in my grandparents' room with that beer," I yelled as I went up the stairs rather slowly._

_"Why not? Isn't this your place now?" Sam asked, popping her head out of the doorway of my grandparents' room._

_"No, I broke in. This is my grandparents' place, but their on vacation in Hawaii right now. I think they're getting on some sort of world cruise that starts in Hawaii, so we have another couple months here at the most. After that, I'll just have to find another place to live," I told her upon entering my grandparents' room. _

_"Well you could always come and live with me. Carly was talking about moving in with her two month long boyfriend anyway, so I wouldn't mind," Sam offered and I started at her in shock._

_"I really doubt you want a criminal as your room mate," I muttered after recovering from my momentary shock. _

_"Haven't we all done something against the law before? In theory, we're all criminals, so I really don't care if you're a criminal or not. Besides, what's the worse you could've done? Rob some 7 11?" Sam asked, giggling slightly. Her giggle was a light weight and care free sound that carried with the wind. Her bright emerald eyes seemed to light up with joy whenever she laughed and there was a childish glow about her. Though I knew that that childish glow could dim out and be replaced by her demanding, intimidating, and dominant search light. _

_"You found me on the side of the road with a bullet in my side. That should tell you enough about me and that you should stay away. You shouldn't even be here now because you might get attached and I'm dangerous to be around. Rachel learned that the hard way and I don't want the same thing to happen to you," I said, my gaze dropping from Sam's face and to the white carpet on the ground instead. _

_"I'm not going to judge you by how I found you Jason. And as for the getting attached part, I already am. So since I've already stuck my foot in the door, you might as well tell me what I'm getting myself into before you start saying that I won't be able to handle it and might get hurt," she said. There was that controlling side of her that made me want to smile. It was nice to have a change from all the girls who would lie on their backs for me and for once to have a challenge. _

_"Where would you like me to start your majesty?" I mocked, a smirk adoring my flawless face that had girls swooning with just one look. Instead of swooning, Sam smirked before patting the seat on the bed next to her. I raised my eyebrow which only earned another pat on the spot and an angelic giggle. Limping over, I sat down next to Sam as she took a sip from the beer she had stolen from me._

_"How about you start by telling me about yourself," she suggested, looking over at me out of the corner of her eye. _

_"Promise you won't report me into the cops?" I asked and even though there was slight humor in my tone, I was dead serious about the question. There was no way in hell I was going to tell this girl my story if she was just going to turn me into the cops afterwards._

_"I swear on the death of this beer," Sam said with a giggle before drinking the rest of the liquor. She was interesting, that much was for sure._

_"I feel so safe now, but before I start telling you about myself; you have to answer my question," I said and she nodded._

_"No I'm not a virgin and I don't have any form of STDs," Sam said before I could tell her the question. I couldn't help but chuckle at the bluntness of her answer and just personality in general. There was no pussyfooting around with this girl. _

_"That wasn't my question, but I'll keep that in mind for later," I said, causing the fearless Sam to blush with embarrassment. "My question is simply how old you are."_

_"You know it's rude to ask a woman her age, that and her weight, but I'm 19. Now start talking, and don't leave out any details," she demanded. Here I was thinking she was younger than me, but yet again, she surprises me. Nodding, I began to tell her my rather long and dreadful life story._

I sat down on the bed, my eyes gazing over to the empty spot next to me. How long ago was it that she was sitting here next to me, or lying here next to me when I woke up in the morning? One year, two years? I couldn't remember now because everything was such a blur, everything except Rachel's face. Even when I had been around Sam not even two years ago, I still remembered Rachel's face better than hers and the last time anyone say Rachel was five years ago. Or at least, that was the last time I had seen her. For all I knew, she off somewhere living her life in a big house with lots of friends and she was doing something great with her life that had to do with helping people. Rachel had always wanted to help people, people like her who were forced to live with abusive parents or people who weren't able to get a decent education.

_"I'm tired of just sitting around and watching the world around me die down into nothing. I want to help make a difference, even if it's a small one. That way, I'll feel like I did something to help the world in stead of contributing in its demise."_

That was the one thing that Rachel told me that I could never forget because it was living proof of how different we were. She wanted to help the world while I was off killing people and robbing jewelry stores to make a living. If she was still alive, I probably would have never become Red X, but then again, if Sam was still around, I probably wouldn't be Red X either. It seemed that I could never hold on to anyone in my life, or maybe it was just that I didn't try hard enough. Instead of running with Rachel like I did five years ago that night, I could have stayed and fought with the gang that was like my family, and maybe then she would still be alive. Maybe if I had treated Sam better instead of ignoring her and leaving her alone all the time, she wouldn't have left me.

I should have treated Sam better, so much better. She was, after all, the one who had found Rachel's necklace for me at the sight of the crash almost four and a half years ago.

_"Would you stop hurting if I took you to the crash sight so that you could see it for yourself? I mean, you never really saw it and it seems that every night you're haunted by it since you keep moving around in your sleep," Sam said one morning while she was sitting on the counter at her apartment. My grandparents had returned from their world cruise a while ago so we were forced to move into Sam's old apartment again, but it wasn't all that bad. _

_"What if going out there just makes it worse? What if I find her dead body and go into some mad rage like I did a few months ago when I overheard my grandparents talking about me and my mother after they got back and we were sneaking out? What if-" Sam silenced me by kissing my lips softly, one of her soft hands resting on the side of my face even after she pulled away._

_"You worry too much about the 'what ifs'. How about we go there tonight with some flashlights and look around. Maybe you'll find something that will put your mind at ease," she said before kissing me once again, but this time with more passion. It was amazing how much chemistry there was between me and Sam after only knowing each other for like a year. Her touch sent a shiver running through my system until my whole body was covered in goose bumps that only her soft kisses could sooth. The look Sam had in her eyes when she looked at me with desire made me want to drop to my knees and pleasure her in any and everyway possible; no matter where we were. Our sex was explosive and it was getting to the point were I almost wanted to consider it us making love. _

_My mind snapped away from her hypnotizing kisses at the thought of love. Was it possible to love Sam after everything I had gone through with Rachel? Though I had only been with Rachel for a little over a month while I had been with Sam for a whole year, what Rachel and I had had was special. She wanted to change the world while I took part in destroying it, but that never stopped her from loving me. I was a criminal who had killed her father and took her from her home, but yet that never made her love me any less than she already did when we were together. I would disappear in the middle of the night, leaving her with men she couldn't trust, only to come back with someone's blood on my hands, but she still loved me all the same. What I had with Sam was sure, amazing and wonderful, but it wasn't love and could probably never be love because I still loved Rachel. _

_That night, Sam drove me over to the sight of the crash. Both of us were dressed in black so that if someone did drive by, they wouldn't see us and I was armed with a gun just in case something (_or someone_) unexpected popped up. When she parked the car hidden amongst the trees, we just sat in the car for a few minutes before I let out a deep breath and grabbed my flashlight._

_"If you don't feel okay, we can leave," Sam told me as she got out of the car as well. I only nodded before looking around in the forest. The only light was coming from the moon, but I could still see the outline of close trees. The trance I had fallen into was broken when Sam turned on her flashlight and started shining it into the small clearing._

_"You take this half, I'll take that half?" she suggested and I nodded. The half she had assigned me to was the half where I had crashed which made sense because she was trying to help me get over what had happened. When I first saw the tree that the motorcycle had crashed into (_I knew it was the right one since it was tilted to the side and had a large dent in it_) my mind replayed the feeling of soaring through the air until I went crashing into that rock (_at that memory I winced in pain_). Turning away from the tree, I began to search the ground for anything that would indicate Rachel had landed somewhere. _

_"It's been a whole fucking year you idiot! All the markings will be gone!" my conscious yelled at me, but I ignored it and continued looking. After about twenty minutes, when I was about to give up, I heard Sam call for me._

_"I found something Jason," she yelled and I quickly ran over to her. When I got there, I looked around at the ground, but saw nothing. Then, I looked at her hands and nearly collapsed._

_"R-rachel," I whispered, reaching out and taking the silver necklace from Sam's outstretched hands. It was the same necklace I had given Rachel for her 16__th__ birthday, but a little dirty._

_"Where'd you find it?" I asked once my breathing was back to normal._

_"Right here," Sam said, pointing to a spot on the ground only a few spaces in front of me. I searched the area for a good ten minutes, but found nothing else. _

_"Thank you Sam," I whispered, hugging her. It was a rare occasion when we actually hugged instead of me just having a hand around her waist, holding her at night, or when Sam held me from the side with that goofy smile on her face. Our hugs were so rare, that my action left Sam in slight shock before she hugged me back. _

_"Is this the necklace you gave to her?" she asked as we walked back to the car. I simply nodded before sliding into the passenger seat and then putting the necklace on. Sure the necklace was for a girl, but it was a part of Rachel that I never wanted to lose again and the only way to be sure that I wouldn't lose it was if I wore it around my neck. The ride home was silent and even later that night when Sam was trying to get me to get some sleep, I couldn't. I just sat on the couch, staring out the window at the sky all night with my hand over Rachel's necklace._

I sighed, regretting that I had ever even agreed to go with Sam. After she had found the necklace, I was out of it for at least two days and I knew that during that time Sam was worried about me. Then, after I snapped out of my trance, I started looking for Rachel almost every night. It got to the point where I wouldn't return until noon the next day and when I did return, all I would do was sleep or ignore Sam. Finding that necklace was the downfall of my last chance at a decent relationship. Letting out a groan because of my own stupidity those few years ago, I stripped from my Red X suit and rubbed the imprint the necklace had left on my chest.

Even though the necklace was what pretty much ruined mine and Sam's relationship (yes, it's just a necklace, but it was the symbolic meaning of the necklace that was the downfall) I still wear it because it was Rachel's. I wear it around the house and when I go out as Red X, I still wear it, but underneath the suit.Wearing it under the suit makes the tightness of the suit push down on the necklace until it leaves a nice indent in my chest. Walking into the bathroom, I started up the shower, waited for it to get hot enough for my likings, and then stepped into the water. My whole body let out a silent sigh of pleasure when the hot water hit my sore muscles and began to relax them. This happened pretty much every night when I took a shower since I was always out running around and my body was tense from having to be alert every fucking second of the day. As the water ran over my now longer black hair, causing it to stick to my forehead, I thought about earlier today.

_"What more is there to Cutie that bird-boy has hidden? He acts as though she's his possession to lock away from the rest of the world," _I thought angrily while washing the soap out of my hair. It wouldn't surprise me if Starfire (or as she told me, Kory) had snuck out from the tower and that that was the only reason she could even be out wandering the streets on her own. Pushing those thoughts (well pretty much all thoughts in general) aside, I finished up my quick shower before crashing down on the soft white bed in an exhausted heap.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

So this chapter probably wasn't as long as the other one, but it was still 12 pages long and that makes me feel good about its length. Theses chapters are really the longest pieces of work I've ever written and they're good too, so I'm just pretty much in love with this story. In the next chapter there will probably be a couple more flashbacks of Jason's past, but not nearly as many as there were in this chapter and chapter one.

As promised, here's the link to the history on who Jason Todd is: **http: /en.wikipedia .org /wiki/JasonTodd**(without the random spaces) . If the link doesn't work, then just go to wikipedia . org (without the spaces), search 'Red X' and then click on the 'Jason Todd' link. I decided to go with Jason as the Red X character because I personally think 'Xavier' is just so over used. There might be other stories like this one where I have Red X as like 'Grant Wilson' or someone else besides 'Xavier'. Oh and I never realized this earlier, but in chapter one, my two OCs names were 'Carly' and 'Sam'. I didn't mean for them to be the names of the main stars for the show 'ICarly'. At the time, I was just thinking of the name for a snobbish girl and Carly came to mind. When I named the other OC Sam, I was just thinking of a name for a girl who wasn't always exactly girly, but could still be. So that's the reason behind the OC names and Sam will be mentioned more in the next couple of chapter, but don't worry, the story is still going to end up being Red X and Raven.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review!

Kattie


	3. Neglecting The Good

I let out a groan while trying to get myself to wake up. Never had I been much of a morning person, but even when I did get to sleep in waking up was still a chore. Groaning once more, I finally got myself out of the soft bed and started walking towards the kitchen.

_"What should I do today?" _I thought while sipping from my coffee. There was no way I was going to start reliving my horrible life again in the form of relentless flashbacks. One word came to mind as I pondered over what I should do.

"Cutie," I whispered aloud before chugging down the rest of my coffee and running back upstairs to get ready for the day. I'm not sure what it is about her that excites me (might be the whole 'innocents' thing that I'd love to ruin), but I wasn't going to question it. The way I saw it was that anything that steered my thoughts away from my past was a blessing. Besides, Cutie was hot and there was no way I was going to pass up the chance to possibly spend the day with some hot alien chick who's a virgin for the taking. After my quick shower, I got dressed into some jeans and a dark blue t-shirt before heading for the garage. With any luck, Cutie would be wearing a skirt and didn't like fast vehicles. That's just provided if I actually run into her since Jump City always seemed larger when looking for someone. I would know since I had searched the city over a thousand times looking for Rachel.

_"Why is that whenever I try not to think about her, she always ends up in my thoughts?" _I wondered, rather annoyed by the truth that I couldn't forget about her for even a moment. _"Especially with her necklace around my neck," _I then thought which directed my thoughts towards Sam.

_"It was the stupid necklace that tore us apart. She was my last chance of maybe changing, but I couldn't hold on to her either. At least her form of leaving me wasn't through death," _I thought rather sadly. It had hurt, a lot, when Sam left me. After she left, I spent at least a week sitting on my bed staring at the empty spot where she should be lying wondering what I did wrong. Now that I think back to it, of course I know what I did wrong, but it only makes me regret everything even more.

_"I should have never let her come back with me to this place. And I should have never gone back with her to her place," _I thought rather crossly, mad at myself for slipping up and letting Sam get close to me. When people get close to me, they always end up leaving and then hurting me when they do. And that's exactly what Sam had done three years ago.

_"Where have you been Jason?" Sam asked when I walked into the house. By now my grandparents had died and we were back to living at their place. _

_"Nowhere," I lied. I had been robbing a store and killed some guy in the process, not that that fazed me much._

_"What happened to you Jason? You used to tell me everything and then suddenly you're getting back late covered in some else's blood and won't say more than one word to me. What happened to the love we used to have?" she asked and I froze._

_Love. The emotion I wasn't capable of feeling after Rachel died. That cursed thing that had its own holiday even though half of the world hated its very existence._

_"I never loved you Sam," I told her bluntly as tears began to form in her eyes._

_"I had a feeling you never did. I was simply someone that you could screw around with and use to get over your dead girlfriend," she spat at me. Anger blurred my vision as I slammed her against the wall with my hand around her neck._

_"Don't talk about her like that," I hissed before releasing Sam. She sank to the floor, holding her neck tenderly, while coughing and trying to regain her breath. _

_"You need to face the truth that is she's dead. Rachel won't be coming back to you suddenly, but instead of acknowledging that you continue to ignore me and everything I'm willing to give you. Well no need to worry about me being something that's just in your way. I'm gone Jason," Sam told me before standing up from the ground and heading towards our room. I followed behind her before blocking the doorway and watching my bedmate. _

_"What are you doing Sam?" I asked, my arms crossed over my stomach as I lazily leaned against the door frame._

_"I'm leaving Jason. I can't stand staying here with you anymore because I feel like I've become nothing more to you than one of those stupid vases you have downstairs! You've completely ignored me and all I've ever done for you and I'm not going to waste yours, or my, time anymore," she said while still throwing her clothes into one of the suitcases we kept under the bed. Her words didn't affect me much, but they did make me think more about the vases downstairs._

_"No, you're more curvy than the vases and you have more uses than just to take up space," I stated bluntly, earning a shriek of frustration from Sam._

_"You are such a prick! God! I'm sorry I even saved your sorry ass!" she yelled at me before closing the suitcase and trying to shove past me. I had none of it as I grabbed her arm and tugged her back in front of me. By now, there were angry tears forming in her eyes as she glared up at me. I was glad that even though she was older, I was still taller than her. _

_"I won't let you leave," I told her. _

_"You can't keep me here against my will Jason. Move," Sam ordered and my grip only tightened._

_"Why do you want to leave? Have I not made you feel wonderful?" I asked, slowly undressing her with my eyes. I felt Sam shudder under my powerful gaze and knew it was only a matter of time before she gave into her body's desire. _

_"I can't just live with you out of lust Jason. I almost loved you, but now you're just a heartless crook," she said. I could tell she was trying to make me show some emotion by insulting me, but it wouldn't work. I had long ago turned numb and now I no longer took anything to hurt. The only reason I did anything was if it benefited me in the end. Sam benefited me so I ignored her words that held no meaning in my eyes._

_"Love is such an unneeded emotion. Just give into your desire and stay with me. I promise to make it worth your while," I told her, my voice husky with lust as I kissed at her neck slightly. I heard Sam let out a throaty gasp as her hands reached up and grabbed the fabric of my shirt. She might have done this to push me away, but as my lips traveled along her jaw line until they reached her lips, I felt her slowly pull me closer._

_"Give in," I whispered, my lips brushing against hers as I spoke. I felt Sam once again shudder before my tongue lazily came out and ran across her bottom lip. She let out a gasp, leaving her mouth open and mine for the taking as I closed the distance between us in a heated kiss. Everything about that night was all lust and we both knew it. She was using me just as much as I was using her for the feeling of pleasure that we gained from the other. It was around three the next morning that I woke up to feel Sam shift in the bed as she tried to get out of it. My hand darted out and I grabbed hold of her wrist. In one fluid motion, I had Sam pinned under me as I straddled her hips with her hands held above her head._

_"Let me go Jason," she growled at me. I just stared down at her, my eyes running over the naked body beneath me. _

_"Why would I want to do something like that when you look so inviting?" I asked, my eyes moving back up to meet her own._

_"I can't just live off lust like you Jason. I need more than that because I'm looking for love which you've made it very clear that I won't find it in your arms. I'm sorry Jason, but I can't do this. If you cared about me at all, you'd let me leave," Sam said. I stared down at her for a while before rolling over onto my back next to her. She was still for a moment before getting out of the bed and heading over to the clothes that I had discarded for her while making our way to the bed. I watched as she dressed and I stood up from the bed as she reached for her suitcase. Sam seemed to blush as my naked form even though she had seen it many times before. The sight at her blush made me chuckle as I reached out and brushed some hair behind her ear._

_"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. You should know better than anyone what I've gone through and how it's affected me. If you're really unhappy… then go. I won't stop you." My face stayed calm as I spoke but my eyes held my emotion. No matter how hard I tried, my emotions always managed to show in my eyes and sometimes in my expression as well, so I always wore a full face mask when I went out as Red X. _

_Sam stared at me in silence while the tears pooled in her eyes and she sniffled slightly._

_"I'm going to miss you Jason. You'll always have a place in my heart," she told me with a faint smile. Now, it was her turn to shock me with a hug as she wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tightly while softly crying. I wrapped my own arms around her before kissing the top of her head in affection. _

_I wanted to tell her that she too would always have a place in my heart, but long ago my heart had frozen over and now there was no room for anything in the empty organ aside for my own hate. Who this hate was towards, I couldn't quiet tell. Sometimes it would be towards the men I kill. The people around me who act so innocent but are really deceiving whores and drug dealers. Or maybe just the world in general. _

_All I knew for sure was that a large portion of that hate was towards myself. _

_"I'll miss you as well Sam, and you'll always be in my thoughts. You should know by now that it's hard for me to forget a face no matter how much I want to." I had added in the last part to try and get some humor in the situation, but Sam's only reply was a small hiccup. Pulling away from the embrace, I went over to where I had left my jeans and pulled them on before returning to Sam's side._

_"Where would you like to go? The least I can do is drive you there." My gaze held no emotions as I observed Sam. She seemed nervous, scared, and slightly uncomfortable. _

_"You don't care that I'm leaving… do you?" she asked. _

_"If you're wondering about wither or not I'll miss you, then yes; I will miss you. You've become a part of my life Sam, and even though I never grew to _love_ you, I'm going to miss you," I told her. It seemed that I was repeating myself by telling her these things over and over again. Was she really so confused and emotional right now that she couldn't remember what I had told her only a few minutes before?_

_"My older brother lives near by… if you don't mind taking me there." Her voice was quiet and uncertain as she spoke to me. Was she scared of me? Was that why she was so quiet and uncertain about asking something from me. Ignoring those thoughts, I nodded before taking her hand and her suitcase in the other._

_Sam's pace was slow as I led her through the house and towards truck I had bought not too long ago. It seemed she was savoring everything about this place and trying her hardest to burn it into her memory so that she would never forget._

_If she was lucky, she would be able to forget and move on unlike myself. I was cursed to relive my mistakes every waking minute of the day and could never have any peace. Never would I wish something like that upon Sam. I cared for her too much to do that._

_"You may come back to visit sometime if you wish, but it'd be better if you forget," I spoke, breaking the silence as we settled into the front seats of the truck. _

_"Jason… why do you want me to forget everything so badly? Don't you want me to remember you incase tomorrow is your last day? Would you really want to die a forgotten man?" Sam asked. Normally, someone would have displayed some type of emotion after her short speech, but I did nothing of the sort. Instead, I started the truck before beginning to drive down the long driveway while thinking over what to say in reply._

_"Tonight, when I return here, I'm going to write my will incase something like that does happen. Everything will go to you and you may do with everything as you please since I will be dead and won't care. I don't mind dying a forgotten man because I'd rather you not be haunted by memories like I am._

_"Move on with your life Sam. Don't waste it on me like you have these last few years. You and I both know that you can do so much better than me, the crook Red X, and certainly deserve much better. You can go on to become that great writer you always dreamed of being."_

_Talking to Sam like this was kinda awkward. In fact, this whole situation was awkward because I had never thought something like this would happen to Sam and me, so I wasn't prepared. Sure I should have seen the failure in our relationship coming, but since I was so consumed in my next crime that I was blind to everything else, I didn't. This whole time, Sam leaving me had been flashing in front of my face but I had my mask on which tuned out everything but the pleads of innocent people as I stole from them._

_What a sick bastard I had indeed become. _

_Pulling up in front of her brother's apartment complex seemed to only make the situation I was in laugh at me more. The place was mocking because it showed the haunting truth which is that I can't hold on to someone I care for for a long period of time. Rachel had been in my life for a long time, but I had never really noticed until less than two months before her death how much I really cared for her. Now Sam was leaving me because I was too much of an ass to treat her right and actually care for her._

_"Well, I guess this is good bye Jason." Sam's soft voice broke me from my thoughts and once again I found myself silently thanking her for tearing me away from my thoughts._

_"It doesn't have to be good bye. Just a break from each other in our lives. Maybe one day we will see each other again. Either way, I'm sure you'll be hearing of me in the news," I told her while we sat in silence in my truck. Sam gave me an odd look and I spoke one name to make her understand. "Red X."_

_"Promise me that you'll at least try and take care of yourself and that you won't just totally give up on trying to be good," she pleaded. Once again, her eyes were beginning to water which made my chest tighten since I knew that I was the cause of her pain. For such a long time I had been the cause, but before I wasn't as aware. Now that I knew I was the cause, it was just another slap to the face proving that I could never do any good in the world for anyone._

_"What do you expect me to do Sam? Turn over a new leaf after you've left and just start all over as if I'm happy and don't have a care in the world? You should know by now that I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I can't make that promise," I told her, my voice stern as I spoke. Sam only stared at me for a moment before nodding. There was silence before she leaned over and kissed me. To say that I was shocked would be a lie because I had actually been expecting this kiss. It was our bitter good bye kiss because I had a feeling it would be a while before we ever saw each other again… if we even did see each other again. _

_To be totally honest, I would have been shocked if Sam hadn't kissed me. _

_"I'm sorry Jason," she mumbled against my lips after breaking away only slightly from the kiss. _

_"You know where to find me," I whispered before kissing her lips once more softly. I could tell that Sam was straining and having second thoughts as she pulled away from the kiss, grabbed her suitcase, and then slowly got out of the truck. The look in her eyes said all the pain and regret she was feeling as I put my truck in drive and pulled away from the apartment complex. Almost all of my being wanted to turn the truck around (_no matter if it hit the parked cars_) and grab Sam and tell her not to leave, but I knew that it would be wrong to do. Sam may love me, but I didn't love her and I wasn't going to give her false hope. _

_There was no going back now. It was time to go on with my life wither I wanted to end it or not._

My head was actually hurting when I came back to reality. That flashback and certainly lasted longer than I had wanted it to (not that I even wanted it in the first place) and now I found myself sitting on my motorcycle with the key in the ignition, but luckily it wasn't on.

"Fucking past can't leave me the fuck alone," I muttered darkly to myself before starting up my bike and heading for the street. Driving to the city was always rather boring unless I was heading out as Red X. When I went to the city as Red X, I got a rush of adrenalin that made my head spin so quickly I almost crashed when I first became Red X. Now that I've been doing this for a while, I still get the rush that makes me want to laugh like an insane person (I've never done that though, the urge is just there), but now I could somewhat control it and didn't crash.

Right now however, I wasn't swerving through the sewers while my head became light and I felt like I could do anything but instead driving on the streets by other cars while heading for Jump City. The thing I hated most about driving to Jump City on the streets was that there was an exit along the way that I can take to get to my old home.

Whenever I drive past that exit, I want to kick down the sign out of pure hatred, but also wanted to go back and visit just for the memories. Part of me hoped that some memories of Rachel would stop if I went back and visited the places where I had been with her, but then another part of me didn't wanna let the memories vanish. The part of me that wanted to kick the sigh down was the part that remembered that was where my mother had lived. I still remember when I went to visit her only about a year ago because it proved everything I had ever thought about her.

_I was just coming off of the high I always got when racing through the sewers when I found myself staring up at the same building I had spent most of my pathetic childhood in. Even though I shouldn't be nervous (_because I wasn't_) I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach. They were probably just there in excitement because I was going to see how far my mother had fallen in the three years I had been away from her. _

_As I climbed up the ladder on the side of the building, the butterflies disappeared as a smirk settled on my well sculpted face. _

_"Maybe the whore will be in the middle of 'paying her rent' so that when I come barging in as Red X I could scare the shit out of both of them." There were more thoughts; following along those lines, in my head as I slowly slid open the same window I had used to sneak in three years ago. There was a silence before I moved further into the house; listening closely for any sounds of movement. Surprisingly, there weren't any which made me wonder if the whore was either out, sleeping, or had died from an overdose of drugs and somebody had yet to find out. _

_I heard the sound of shuffling behind me before I spun around to see Linda standing there in only a t-shirt (_I knew it was only a t-shirt because she didn't own any undergarments_). "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, glaring at me. I'm pretty sure that this was the only time I had ever seen her even somewhat concerned for anything, but then again, me being here had to do with her so my minute shock was gone quickly._

_Spinning around, I saw the drugged up woman smile sultry at me (_or at least attempting that_) before taking a slow step forward._

_"Red X. Now what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?" Linda asked while continuing to slowly walk forward. I only stood there with a look of disgust on my covered face as she completely forgot that I had broken in and got right down to the point: sex. _

_"God you're still as much of a whore as ever," I spat with the disgust I was expressing under my mask coming out on my face._

_"We've met before?" Curiosity was spiking her voice as she raised one of her eyebrows at me. _

_"Has it been so long that you can't even recognize the sound of your own son's voice?" With that asked I reached up and pulled the mask off so that my brown eyes were free for her to see the hate and distain in them._

_"Jason? Well this is a surprise. I never thought my bum of a son would grow up to be such a powerful, attractive, wanted, and _sexy_ man," she said while circling me slowly which only made me want to throw up what little I had been eating. As of lately, I had barely eaten anything and it all started after Sam left and I went into pretty much full Red X mode. _

_"Are you so low that you would hit on your own son? Have you really fallen so far in your pathetic life that you can't even keep hold of what minute amount of dignity you had had left?" My words were harsh as they came out with anger over powering them. _

_"Well things haven't been all that great for me as of lately. The money you gave me is now gone and I'm up to my tits in debt with all of theses dealers who won't settle for a blow. There's also that fat ass I have to 'pay my rent' to and he's starting to smack me around. I haven't seen you in a while and let's face it Jason, Red X is a hot guy on the streets now-a-days. I could get some serious publicity if the guys on the streets heard that I managed to make it with you." Adding in a shrug that was pretty much her excuse for hitting on her own son. _

_What a whore._

_For a while I just stared at her in disbelief before finally speaking. "You want me to sleep with you so that you can get your regulars back? Are you fucking kidding me?!" My mind was snapping as my vision became less clear by the second. All I could think about was all the anger that was currently surging through my body that made me think I would break at any moment. Right now, I wasn't so concerned about what I would do when I broke, but I knew it wouldn't be good (_probably violent too_) and I didn't give a shit._

_"Do I need to spell it out for you or something? God it's bad enough that you're still alive because I have to worry about you, but now you think I'm a whore too," Linda said crossly as her arms folded over her chest. I resisted the urge to let my mouth drop open in disbelief._

_"I've __**always**__ thought of you as a whore! Giving a decent fuck is all you've ever been good at that and you've made that clear ever since I could remember! And don't even try to pretend that you ever worried about me because we both know that it's a damn lie!" I yelled in an outrage. _

_"You are everything that has ever ruined my life and made me what I am today! Are you proud __**Mom**__?! Are you proud of what I've become: a villain that has to steal just to make his living?!" There were tears now brimming in her eyes that made me laugh._

_"Don't try and act like you suddenly care for me. You never have Linda and we both know that. I would tell you to go run to your mommy and daddy and that maybe they'd be able to help you, but they're dead incase you've forgotten. Maybe if you want to try and make things better for yourself you can try and get a decent job." I threw in the advice for extra measures just to be sure she knew what I thought of her. Normally a son would feel horrible and guilty for talking like this to his mother but did I care?_

_Nah._

_"If you hate me so much why don't you just kill me?!" Linda yelled through tears that made me want to roll me eyes. Did she seriously think t hat crying would make me feel sorry for her? She brought this upon herself and I wanted nothing to do with it._

_"Maybe I should kill you. It'd just be less for me to have to worry about not that I ever did worry about you. You've always just been a nagging waste of space that ruined my life so I wouldn't miss you if you were dead." With that said I pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Linda stared at me in shock for a moment before starting to tremble. After standing there for about a minute, I put the gun back on safety and tossed it to her feet. _

_"Better yet, I'll just let you kill yourself. At least that way you'll die knowing how useless your existence really is," I said before pulling back on my mask._

_"And don't worry about the cops finding my fingerprints on the gun after you kill yourself, which I know you will. I'm wearing gloves remember." That was my final statement before I leapt back out of the window and started down the side of the building again. As I sat on my motorcycle across the street watching the window, a smirk spread to my face as I heard the sound of a gun being shot before a soft thud of my mother's body hitting the ground in a dead heap. _

_Good riddance._

Now as I drove around town in search of Cutie, I couldn't help but smirk. About a month after her death, I had gotten a letter from the government informing her of her death and I was called down to a court room a week after for a meeting. Turns out the bastards finally realized Linda hadn't been right in the head and that she had been using drugs. They only figured that out though because they found some in her room and one of her 'regulars' came by and was forced to tell the police why he was there and some more information about the now dead whore.

I got a good laugh out of that.

"Come out come out wherever you are Cutie," I mumbled to myself while paying mild attention to the street and searching the sidewalks instead. Just when I was about to give up, I heard an explosion that was maybe a few blocks away. Everyone else heard the explosion as well since most of them froze before everything fell silent. A minute or so after that we all saw the Titans go flying across the sky and I smirked.

Sometimes the universe just gave you a free one.

I quickly parked my bike on the side of the street before grabbing my helmet and jogging over to where the explosion had happened. There were other people around me, so it was easy to slip through pretty much unnoticed and get closer to the action of the Titans. Once again I found Bird-Boy saying something to the villain (probably trying to be witty) while the other Titans waited for his signal to attack.

_"Why wait for that loser's orders? Just go in and get the job done while the guy's distracted," _I thought, but the other four Titans just stayed still while Bird-Brain continued on.

Seriously, he sometimes talked more than a girl.

Rubbing my temples in frustration, I cleared out my throat before cupping my hands around my mouth and shouting out,

"Titans go!" The look on Tight-Boy's face when the other four went rushing past him was priceless and I couldn't help but laugh. Seems I was as good at imitating his voice as he had been at mine. It was even more amusing to watch him try to act as if he had given the call for the Titans to spring into action as he went running after them. The rest of the fight wasn't all that interesting and I tuned it out while concentrating on my own thoughts. It wasn't until I was knocked to the ground did I finally snap back to reality and realized that I had a chick lying on top of me. Not only was it a chick though, it was the gloomy underdressed Titan who was…glaring at me…?

"Pay attention idiot," she snapped before jumping away from me and flying back to the fight. It was that strange moment while Raven had been lying on top of me with my hands resting loosely on her waist that I felt a sense of familiarity go rushing through me.

_"Probably just have the same body size," _I thought since there was no way that gloomy chick could ever be my Rachel. It was simply a coincidence that she was the same weight, same waist size, same chest size, same leg length, and almost same smell.

_"She's gone and there's no getting her back," _I told myself over and over again. The last thing I needed was for all of my memories of Rachel to come rushing back to me like they had so many times before.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear myself of those thoughts while turning my attention back to the fight. Turns out my moment of confusion had given the Titans enough time to finish up the job since the police were on sight and hauling the pity crook away. Looks as if the show was over, but at least I had found Cutie. Of course she was looking as hot as ever in that outfit that left little for imagination, but at the same time made me so very curious about what was underneath the armor.

Just as they had suddenly appeared, the Titans took to the sky (Bird-Boy and the robot being carried because they were useless) and left. I jogged back to my motorcycle and slipped on my helmet before starting it up and following in the direction the Titans had been headed. If Cutie was going to come out for some fresh air, she'd have to start at the docks which were exactly where I was headed.

As I did on the way to Jump City, I sped through the traffic incase Cutie decided to make a quick get away and I missed her. Just as I got there, I saw a figure take to the skies, but kept low to the sea so they were hard to spot if someone wasn't looking for them. I of course, was looking for said figure and was even able to spot out the red hair which meant it was who I was expecting it to be.

Cutie stopped behind a group of trees not even a block away from where I was so I grabbed my helmet and started heading in that direction. When I spotted her again, she looked as if she was trying to seem casual and give off the appearance that she _hadn't_ just flown over from the Titans' Tower. To anyone else, she would have seemed like a normal teenage girl (even though she's almost twenty, she still looks very girlish and young), but I could spot through masks since I'd been wearing one for almost the past five years. That was, after all, how I had found Cutie in the first place.

When I had first seen her, I had thought she was just a pretty face, but then I studied her a little more and realized that she was in fact the alien princess that everyone knew and loved so much. After I found out about how the girl with a nice body and the alien that had caught my lust were the same person… well lets just say things got a whole lot more interesting.

It was fun to watch her kick major ass as a Titan, but then the moment she hit the streets in those skirts and tight pants I loved on her oh so much, she changed into a different person. The Titan that was stronger than anyone I knew always acted naïve and innocent like she didn't know what the hell was going on. The girl on the streets knew about the looks she was receiving, knew how to flaunt herself and come off as a tease, as well as still keeping her dignity and being subtle about all of her moves.

She became my part time activity when I was bored and wasn't killing some guy who had a couple of bills in his pocket. Whenever I went out as Jason, I would always look for her and if I found her, I would stay near in case the day came that she would even notice me. Before yesterday, I was just another guy on the street that she probably felt eyes trailing her from. I don't know if she ever knew that it was me looking, but she sure as hell wouldn't have approached me if she did know.

Seems like I was the one holding the cards in this secret relationship.

"Jason?" she asked as I walked past her with my eyes set ahead of me. I came to a stop before turning and letting a smirk settle on my face. Cutie smiled after fully recognizing me and I let myself relax slightly which didn't happen often since I was after all Red X.

"Come back for more Cutie?" It was fun challenging her to see how far I could get it.

"Hardly," she said while rolling her eyes even though the smile remained. "I was actually about to get some ice cream. Do you want to come with me?" The ice cream part was squeezed in and I saw a blush rise. The smirk only became smugger as I took the opportunity to make her blush more.

"Are you asking me on a date Cutie?" My words left my mouth in a smooth fashion that left her blushing almost the same color as Bird-Butt's spandex and looking down at her feet.

"I was simply wondering if you wanted to get ice cream with me. It's not like going to an ice cream parlor a couple of blocks away with a guy has to be considered a date," she quickly tried to convince me.

"Sure," I said, drawing out the word with my eyebrow raised.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream or not?" The words came out kinda annoyed which made me wonder how she always kept up that happy innocent act while being around the other Titans.

"Lead the way Cutie," I told her and she smiled up at me. My body right away went into a normal reaction as I went to smile back, but instead I bit the inside of my cheek and just settled for a smirk. Cutie was still smiling as she grabbed my free hand, since the other one was still holding my helmet, and started dragging me down the street. We talked the whole way there, though most of it was her talking a lot and me giving short answers that kept her talking, and by the time we were leaving the parlor with out ice creams, I thought for sure she had run out of things to talk about.

The universe just loved proving me wrong.

"I was actually kinda surprised when you decided to join me for ice cream..." There was a pause before she spoke again, "Why was it that you decided to come with me here? Are you just trying to get me in bed?" The bluntness of her words shocked me to the point where I almost dropped my ice cream. For a moment, I actually wanted to tell her that yes, that was the only reason I had come with her to get ice cream, but I knew that would be a lie.

Something about this alien chick had me hooked and I wanted to find out before I let the pleasant feeling that swelled in my chest every time I saw her vanish.

"Don't forget that it was you that came to me in the first place," I reminded her. "And if I wanted to get someone to sleep with me, I could so I'm not after you for that. Trust me, if I was, you'd know by now because we'd have already slept together. It's just an effect I have on woman who can't resist me and my unbeatable charm." The last part was added in with a smirk to make it seem like somewhat of a joke even though it was true.

"That makes me feel so much better," she said with a mock eye-roll. I just laughed at her before finishing off the rest of my ice cream and looking out towards the harbor. We were actually pretty far away from the harbor which was smart of Cutie to do incase Bird-Boy was on the look out for her. A thought came to mind that made a mischievous grin rise to my lips.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I suddenly asked. Cutie stopped before turning to look at me with one of her small eyebrows raised.

"I've only got one helmet, but I've never really been one to follow the rules. I can tell that you're out here for a bit of thrill and that's exactly what I can give you. So are you up for it?" There was silence before she smiled and threw away the rest of her ice cream before taking the helmet from me.

"Where to?" she asked which made excitement rush through my body. I took her one free hand and started leading her towards where I had parked my motorcycle. On the way there, I explained that where we were going was strictly a surprise and that I couldn't tell her anymore on the matter and she kept trying to bug the answer out of me until we reached my motorcycle and she fell silent.

"What'd ya think?" I asked as she continued to stare at the sleek black sports bike.

"Is it fast?" she wanted to know. I felt the urge to tell her that it was faster than Bird-Boy's, but swallowed that down and instead settled for asking if she was shitting me.

"What kind of bad-boy would I be if it wasn't?" I inquired with a playful smile.

"So now you're a bad-boy?" she asked as I mounted my bike and pulled on my black leather gloves after zipping up my leather jacket.

"I've always been a bad-boy, just look at my police record," I told her before softly grabbing hold f her chin and kissing her lips softly. Just like before, Cutie's lips were soft and warm to the touch that made a rush of lust go through my body.

"Think you can handle it?" I whispered against her lips while keeping my hold. I kept her there for a moment before letting go and starting up the bike. I felt weight get added to behind me before feeling the helmet get pushed onto my own head.

"You'll need it more than I will," she purred, her breath warm against my neck. Another shiver went up and down my spine as I held back the urge to shudder and swallowed hard.

"Hold on tight," I yelled over the roar of the engine before taking off down the street with Cutie's arms wrapped tightly around my waist while I smiled.

No not a smirk, but an actual smile… no matter how small it may have been.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

So I know it took me like _forever_ to update, but school has been kinda busy. I've had volleyball three days a week from three to five along with lots of homework and volleyball games that last until like 6. Not only that, but these chapters are long and take a while to update.

All the same, please review!

Kattie


	4. Questions To Your Answers

At the moment, I'm pretty sure the only thing I could think about was the fact that I had Cutie's arms wrapped around my waist. My thoughts weren't even that concentrated on the road as I swerved in between the many cars that filled the city streets this afternoon. The only thing I could hear was the roar of the engine, my own beating heart, and the sound of her excited squeals and shrieks when I made a sudden turn.

When we reached the highway (after I had went in a figure eight around at least four extra blocks), I was finally starting to think about where I would take her. Certainly not back to the coast facing the Titans' Tower incase Bird-Brain and the others were on the look for her, but other than that I could probably take the beauty on the back of my motorcycle anywhere. Said beauty was still holding onto me tightly as I continued to speed down the highway towards some unknown place.

I saw a sign saying that there would be an exit coming up soon and quickly swerved into that lane so that we could get off the highway. Hopefully if I was around buildings I would find out where I wanted to go so that I could get the chance to talk to Cutie more instead of just feeling her pressed up against my back. It wasn't that I didn't like the contact since I was in fact in some sort of mini-Heaven right now due to our closeness, but I knew that if I talked to her more I'd have a better chance of getting her to loosen up so that maybe I could finally get what I had been seeking after.

_"What better way to loosen someone up than to take them to a bar?" _I suddenly thought and couldn't help but smirk. My brain never failed to please me when it would suddenly throw random, yet helpful, thoughts into my head. There was a bar near by that I right away started heading for. Cutie didn't seem to notice where we were since at a light she asked me where we were.

"Just taking you out for some fun," I said, giving her half of the truth which is really all she needed to know. I'm pretty sure that if I had told her I was taking her to a bar she would flip out since she's always been wound up so tight by Bird Boy.

_"Hell, I pretty much know nothing about this girl," _I thought after realizing that I couldn't just judge Cutie by how she acted when she was around the other Titans. I've been around plenty enough people to know that I can't judge them by how they act around different groups of people even if I do believe that they should act the same around everybody.

Like Rachel. She was always so quiet at school but once I had killed her father and taken her with me she became much more adventurous and sexy. God there were so many times where she could be asking me a simply question but the way her lips moved to form said question would make my blood heat up and my heart start beating faster. There was no denying it… that I was in love with her that is. There's also no denying that she's dead now so I should be concentrating instead on the other girl on the back of my motorcycle.

It was when I came back from my thoughts of Rachel that I realized I was coming up on a light that was about to turn red since it was currently switching from green to yellow.

_"Let's see how well Cutie handles me breaking the law,"_ I thought with a hidden smirk before speeding up the bike and racing in between the cars easily before running straight through the light and dodging two cars. All the while I was doing this Cutie never gave any protest but her grip around my waist did tighten which meant that she was probably somewhat afraid of getting hit. Ha. No way in hell I was gonna get hit by a car and get into an accident. That accident where I lost Rachel was enough to last me a life time… accident wise that is.

_"So she's not against me doing small things, but let's see how she handles the bigger stuff." _It might seem wrong to be doing this to her especially since as far as she knew she'd never done anything wrong to me, but they were tests to see if she could handle my lifestyle enough to make a decent girlfriend. I've had plenty of girlfriends before Cutie and not all of them had to go through these types of tests. It's really only the ones that I think have a chance of meaning something more to me than a week of sex that have to go through my "tests".

Rachel was the first and even though her offering up her virginity to me should have been enough to consider as a pass in my "grading", it was really when I had killed her father and asked her to come with me was the test. Obviously she passed that one and then she even struck by my side when we were living with the dealers for those couple of months which is really like extra-credit. All the same, she left an impression since I fell in love with her and I still think about her constantly. The next girl to have to be put to the test was Sam and her test was to see what she told the cops while I was unconscious and obviously couldn't make up my own lie. Seeing as how I'm not still in prison, she passed and, to my own shock and horror, I almost fell in love with her as well. Sometimes I think my heart falls for someone too easily, but then I think back to all of the girls I've been with aside from Sam and Rachel and I realize that only the ones that leave an impression or last for more than a week are the ones I begin to fall in love with.

Now I have Cutie and her test is to see how well she handles breaking the law since she fights to keep that exact thing from happening. So far she passed me running the red light, but now I needed to see how well she handled running from the law. Of course I won't stop in the middle of being chased by the cops if she tells me to. This test depends on how well she handles when I stop the motorcycle and give her the chance to safely talk to me. If she yells at me and tells me it was stupid to do whatever the hell I'm gonna do then….... well really I have no idea what I'm going to do with her if that happens since there's no way in hell I'll kick her to the curb. I've worked too hard just getting her to talk to me to give it up like that especially if I still have a while to go before I actually got from her what I want.

_"Damn. I have to be somewhat nice to her," _I thought while silently cursing Cutie for being so kind to the point where I didn't know how well she would handle me being mean or harsh to her. With that thought in mind, I canceled out the thought of testing Cutie to see how well she handled running from the cops and instead just headed towards the bar as I had first intended to.

I was about another five minute drive to the bar and once we were there Cutie started looking around curiously, but kept her mouth shut. It seemed she was slightly uncomfortable with where we were since it wasn't like her shining Jump City, but it looked like she didn't want to seem afraid, though I could see right through her.

"You don't have to look so freaked out Cutie, I'll keep you safe. Besides, I know the people around here and they wouldn't dare put a finger on you if you're on my arm," I assured her, offering a small smile. She replied the smile weakly but still looked slightly wary so I wrapped an arm around her thin waist securely.

"Don't worry so much Kory, everything will be fine. Besides, half the guys in here have kids and are just trying to get away from nagging wives. This isn't some club where you have to worry about rapists and shit heads like that." My words seemed to break her from her quiet shell since she looked up at me instead of down at her white shoes.

"I'm not worried just wondering why you brought me to a bar on our first date," she clarified and I raised my eyebrow at her choice of words.

"First date eh? So that's what you consider this? Well I brought you here because I thought you could use some help loosening up and there's no better way to do that than to chug down some beer," I explained and she blushed slightly.

"I don't need to loosen up," she countered but I only laughed.

"You're being defensive Cutie," I pointed out and she simply stuck her tongue out at me which made me laugh more.

"Do that again and I may have to bite it off," I threatened her jokingly and now she too was laughing. It was nice to hear her laugh because her happiness seemed to brighten the mood for everyone and everything around her.

"Really? I don't think you have it in you," Cutie challenged and for a moment I forgot about the fact that we were standing in the parking lot of a bar since all I was focused on was proving her wrong.

"Do you now? Then just try again. I dare you." Yes I may seem childish by adding in the 'dare' but she was somewhat childish too especially since she was sticking her tongue out at me. With fast reflexes I was able to lean down and capture her tongue within my mouth which earned me a gasp and widened eyes. I released her tongue and instead started to nibble on her lips hoping to get a reaction out of her besides shock. Soon Cutie started to loosen up and began to kiss back and then it was fury of tongues and roaming hands. When air became too needed I pulled away to see Cutie staring up at me with half lidded eyes and pouty red lips that just screamed 'fuck me now'.

"Come on Cutie, drinks await us," I said with a smirk before taking her hand and leading her inside the bar.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

It's amazing what a couple of drinks can do to a person, but in the case of the cutie I have with me now, it took more than just a couple of drinks. I'd probably have to be stealing something real pretty and shinny later this week in order to pay off the bill from all the drinks I was buying this girl. All that mattered now was that she was beginning to get tipsy and I had actually convinced her to come dance with me. Now I have no intentions of trying to dry hump her or something because I actually just wanted to try and dance with her. It really is an excellent way to test how drunk someone is by the things they may tell you while in a semi-_romantic_ position such as dancing. People will tell anything when given enough alcohol and put in a certain position especially one that even hinted at romance because romance is close to lust and _everyone _loves lust.

"So this guy who you think may like you, is he a good kisser?" I asked, remembering the first conversation we had had at the park that one afternoon. Really all I wanted to know was if she had kissed Bird Boy to see how far their 'relationship' has gone already.

"Yes, but I find them lacking the passion and fire that I've always heard about," Cutie told me truthfully and I found myself chuckling. Of course the boy was lacking passion; he's like an emotionless board!

"How about in bed?"

"Again he lacks passion, but he is certainly good. Very beautiful body too," she said with a dreamy look in her already slight hazy eyes due to the alcohol. Well, I certainly was surprised to hear that she had actually slept with the walking traffic light since she always appears so innocent but it made things less messy for me.

"How are my kisses?" Now I wanted to know what she thought of me. I guess a part of me just wanted to hear that she preferred me over Bird Brain, but the reason doesn't matter; just the answer.

"Amazing. They light fire in my stomach while making my lips tingle afterwards, always hungry for me," Cutie admitted openly before blushing after realizing what she had just told me. A smirk was placed firmly on my face as I looked down at her, our movements stopping completely.

"How do you think I'd be in bed?" I know I'm probably pushing the limits of what she's willing to tell me, but right now all I really wanted to see her blush and boy did she blush. A deep red blush spread over her cheeks while she looked down at her feet instead of at me, the blush almost matching the color of her gorgeous hair.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to tell you that," she purred which made me have to bite my tongue to stop from groaning in some emotion I wasn't quiet sure of.

"Well I don't want you so drunk that you forget today and maybe even tonight," I pointed out and Cutie raised one of her small eyebrows at my sly smile and words.

"Tonight?" she asked. Seemed she could play this game almost as well as I could since she obviously had nothing against flirting back. The sultry look in her bottomless eyes also held tints of lust in them which made a shiver run through my body. Did she know how much she was affecting me?

"Well I can't just leave you hanging when my kisses leave you so hungry for me," I taunted, bending down slightly so that my whispered words were spoken against the shell of her ear. When I was done telling her this I nibbled lightly on her ear lobe before kissing down her neck. My kissing eventually lead my mouth towards the clothing on her shoulder which I tugged at with my teeth.

"Jason, what do you have planned for tonight?" Cutie asked, obviously curious about just what the hell I was talking about. I don't blame her though since Bird Boy is obviously lacking in the passion department and although I certainly didn't love the cutie before me; lust can act as passion too.

"Whatever you want Kory. Tonight the world is yours," I assured her, using her name just to add on that extra effect since all I had been calling her before this was Cutie.

"How long until tonight?" she asked and I smirked against the crook of her neck that I can been leaving butterfly kisses on.

"We can leave now if your really in a hurry, or you could always drink some more. I'm sure that no matter how wasted you get you won't forget tonight." I actually felt her tremble in my grasp when I said this which just gave my ego an extra boost. "What do you want me to do for you Kory?" I found that I liked the way saying her name sounded on coming from my lips, but I didn't want to use it too often because using her name would only get me more attached. Since Cutie is a Titan and I'm a criminal I obviously can't get attached to her and by using a nickname as simple as 'cutie' I won't have to worry about that.

"Take me out to dinner Jason. I refuse to be some one night to you that only has to do with a bar and then your bed," she told me, her flirty voice gone and replaced by a demanding one. I took a step back from her and took in her attire before an idea came to mind.

"I have a place in mind, but you'll need some fancier clothes than that. Of course I have the money if you need something nice to wear as long and you're not too busy to spend the rest of the day with me." I watched her eyes widen slightly at mentioning her schedule and knew that she had finally just remembered that she is a Teen Titan and has responsibilities in this city. After a few moments of silence she finally nodded with a smile.

"I would love to spend the rest of the day with you Jason," she told me and with that I knew that I would be getting laid tonight.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Cutie giggled while she was in the dressing room, obviously still tipsy from our trip to the bar. I just sat in one of the plus chairs waiting for her to come out while trying to ignore the odd looks people were sending our way. It's not every day that people see a guy like me with the bad boy image and a drunk smokin' hot girl come strolling into some high priced place for a cocktail dressed.

"Jason can you help me with the zipper?" she called from the small room and I made my way over, pulling back the heavy curtain just enough for me to enter and closing it behind me. There I found Cutie, leaning against the wall with her dress perfectly zipped up and in place with a deep glow in her eyes that made my body heat up.

"I like this one. What do you think about it?" she asked as she slowly turned so I could see the dress. It was a simple black color which brought out the brightness of her hair and eyes and made her skin seem just that much more tan. It ended a little past her feet which meant that heals would be in order so she wouldn't step on the hem of it. As for the front, well, lets just say that the front has got to be one of my favorite parts of the dress; the back being my second.

It was a low v-neck cut that reached all the way to right above where her ribs started, showing more than enough skin to leave little for the imagination. The parts that covered her breasts went up as a point, slowly getting thinner until it reached her shoulder and ended; the design the same on both sides giving her dress almost a dark feel to it. The back was bare, going down to just a few inches before her bottom and leaving the rest naked to the eye. Her skin there was left unscarred, small freckles here and there which I suddenly felt the urge to kiss just to see how she would react.

"How does it even stay up?" I asked, still slightly baffled by how gorgeous she looked in the dress. All eyes will definitely be on her tonight.

"There are these hidden ties that go behind my neck to keep it up. If I keep my hair down all night no one will even know about them," Cutie explained, lifting up her hair to allow me to see the black satin straps that were connected to the shoulder points and then met to tie behind her neck.

"So why'd you call me in here if there isn't even a zipper?" I could already feel the smirk work its way onto my lips as she blushed slightly, looking down at the marble floor that I noted must be making her feet cold.

"I wanted to get you alone and couldn't possibly pull a stunt in the middle of the store if I still wanted to get the dress," she said quietly.

"And what stunt would you be pulling?" Her head snapped up upon me speaking which kinda freaked me out because of how sudden it was until I saw her eyes; deep, dark, and lustful: the kind of eyes I love to see. I had just enough time to fix my stance before she was upon me, lips pressed against mine while her fingers were already tangling themselves in my hair. My smirk only grew as I rested my hands on her hips, feeling her shiver when I brushed my fingers against her bare skin. We pulled away for air and then my mouth went straight to her jaw line, kissing and sucking my way down her neck; earning me soft whimpers as she tried to keep down the volume.

"Lets buy this dress so that I can strip you from it sooner," I whispered into her ear, my breath ghosting over her skin which I knew was driving her crazy by the way she quivered in my hold; her body already silently begging me to take her but I wanted to draw out this experience. I wanted to make sure that she would remember this and me, the guy who didn't give in to her every will and instead bent her to fit mine. I wanted her body to remember my touch so that if at any time I were to touch her again she would feel the want coursing through her body until she eventually gave in; assuring that I our night to come wouldn't be the only one. No, I envision many nights to be shared together where I make her break down her walls and completely submit to her inner addict until I had given her exactly what she wanted.

"Please," Cutie practically begged and I kissed her neck once more before leaving the changing room; the smirk never leaving my face. This looks to be the beginning of a very pleasurable relationship.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Once again I found myself driving through the streets with Cutie wrapped around my backside, hugging me close which I had nothing against seeing as I wanted to feel her body pressed against mine as much as possible. Even though I was facing away I still felt where her breasts were pressed against my back and by body shivered slightly upon thinking of her body molded against mine. Keeping on a strict pet name calling or not this girl was still affecting me like none other to the point where I actually wanted to please her more so than myself.

Most of the time I only get with a girl because I know she'll benefit my needs and please me while in return I can of course show her one of the best nights of her life. With Cutie I wanted to not only show her the best night of her life but make sure she remembered it. I wanted her to have to go back to the tower and have to be around that traffic light so that when they fuck all she can think about is how much more she enjoys my body over hers than bird boy's. It's an evil thing really, to want to leave thinking about my touch constantly until it becomes the only thing she can think of; driving her insane with want. The dirty image of her touching herself, wishing it was instead me pleasuring her filled my mind and I felt my cock harden within my pants as I bit back a primal groan. Oh yeah, this girl is certainly messing with my head almost as much as I am hers. And to think that the last girl to affect me in such a way was Sam though she had never affected me as much as Rachel had.

Thinking of Rachel, I had to fight back an assalt of different emotions. Unsurprisingly one of those emotions was anger towards myself for killing her in the crash and for dragging her into my unhealthy life style. There's no denying that the way I live isn't good for my state of mind or my health since I'm constantly putting myself in danger and throwing myself in the line of fire, but it's something that I can't help but do. A new store opens so I rob it and get all of its opening money, pretty much ruining their welcome to the business world. A diamond store gets some new merchandize and I'm there at three, four in the morning; stuffing bags full of their goods before taking off to the sewers. Even with being able to just be Jason sometimes instead of Red X all the time it still isn't a real life because there's always the part of me that's haunted by what I do; the part of me that keeps me up at night and constantly brings up all the people I've killed and all the lives I've ruined. Sometimes I think that's the only part of me that's even keeping me sane anymore since it helps me know that I'm still human and that I didn't completely die in that crash five years ago.

Being with girls just helped throw some wood onto the fire that was constantly threatening to burn out, but they never truly lit it up again and gave me a surge of power. Even being with Cutie wasn't doing that and hell she's the prize I've been hunting after for a few months now. Maybe she wasn't doing what I wanted because I hadn't fully gotten from her just what I have been seeking. But what if she doesn't give me what I want? What if I'm left looking around for the girl that would but I know that it's useless since no matter what, the girl wouldn't be Rachel.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts and focused my attention back of the road to see that I was about to come up on the turn that would lead me further towards my secluded home. One sharp turn later followed by Cutie's giggles and cars honking, we were alone on the road and I was free to take the speed up a notch more. I don't ride on this road often due to the fact that I'm usually getting to the city by means of the sewers, but whenever I do I always enjoy it. It's probably one of my favorite roads to drive on because of the surrounding trees that make you feel so small in comparison to the rest of the world. It's also so quiet, only the sound of the engine making noise as I speed through the curvy roads, hugging the corners tightly as I sped on; loving the feeling of the road beneath me as I practically glided over the ground.

I stole a glance in one of my mirrors to see Cutie looking around in awe, obviously just as captivated by the surroundings as I was. When I looked back up at the road I noticed my favorite part coming up and slowed down until I came to a stop and got off.

"Are we here already?" she asked, getting off the bike as well as I took off my helmet and smiled.

"No, but I wanted you to see something. Follow me," I explained before taking her hand and leading her into the surrounding woods. There was silence all around us save for the occasional sound of a bird and rushing water which grew louder as we walked on. Soon the trees began to thin out and the floor of the forest became covered with moss and I picked up the pace, probably wanting so much more to see what was beyond the trees than she was since I had missed this place so much. This was the one place where I was able to just calm myself and actually think about Rachel without feeling bad and getting angry with myself. This was always the one place that I had promised I would take Rachel after discovering it one when I had been visit when I was younger which my mother. I still regret never being able to show her the true beauty of the world. To let her know that I didn't completely hate the world since I still found something in it worth existing.

We were only a couple of more minutes away and I was now running, frantic to see the place I had dreamed about and craved so much. Finally I saw the sun begin to peek out from beyond the trees and hear the sound of the rushing water over take all else before my breath caught in my throat as I broke though the trees and took in the sight before me. Behind me I could hear Cutie gasp as she too froze and took in our surroundings, marveled by the pure majestic appeal to it.

"Jason… it's beautiful," she whispered and I only nodded while trying to keep calm and not completely collapse. This was the one place I went after Rachel died where I was truly able to let loose and cry and often during the middle of the night instead of sneaking out as Red X when I was with Sam, I would sneak out here and just think; sometimes even crying as I dreaded over how much I missed having Rachel in my life.

From where we were standing, one could see the whole forest before them and even beyond it the outskirts of Steel City that was a couple of hours away. There was also the rather small lake that not many people knew about in the middle of the forest with the blue water reflecting the light and shimmering even from how high up and away from it we were. There weren't many trees in the area Cutie and I were standing in but that's because we were right next to the edge of a waterfall, the water rushing only a few meters away from us before it fell off the side of the cliff and down at least three hundred feet below before it continued on in a rushing river towards the city. It's always amazed me just how high up my grandparent's house is since when driving up here it never seems like it's that far away or this high up when really it is. I guess I just get lost in the feeling of being in control and being so calmed by the motorcycle below me as I drive on. To both the right and the left side there are more large trees surrounding us off to the distance and we're left standing on rocks that are always warmed by the sun.

"How did you find this place?" she asked, breaking the silence that I had been enjoying so much. All good things must come to an end sadly.

"When I came up here with my mother once to visit my grandparents I got into a huge fight with just about everyone in the house and ended up running away for a while. I stumbled upon this place and fell in love with it. This place is one of the few things that I love in the world, the other in another life; stolen from me by gang members five years ago," I said quietly, fists clenching together painfully as I thought back to the night of the crash.

"I'm sorry you had to lose something you love. I too have had to go through great loss in my life," Cutie said quietly and I thought back to the stories I had heard of Starfire and how she had been sold to slavery by her very own family in order to save her home planet. She definitely did have a rough life, but then again who doesn't.

"Well I just wanted you to see this place. From my bedroom window you still have a nice view, it's just from here you get more of a feel of the view since you're outside and can hear everything," I explained before turning around and heading back into the forest. We were silent for the most part of the ten or so minute walk back to the motorcycle. Even the rest of the ride there was silent so by the time we pulled up to the house I was done with all of my deep thinking of Rachel and was ready to show Cutie around so that she could be awed by everything and maybe get a little action before dinner later tonight.

"You live here?" she asked in awe when we got off the motorcycle and I began to pull out the keys from my pocket.

"Yeah, I've lived here for about the past four or so years. Do you like it?" I already knew she did, but I still wanted her to say it so that it only confirmed my thoughts. My smirk grew as she said that she loved it as she followed me into the living room. The house is large and spacious, perfect for a large family but sometimes too much for only one person. That's probably the one thing I missed most about having Sam with me; not being so alone when she was around. Sam always managed to bring life to things and make me not feel as alone in the world as I really am.

"My grandparents had a lot of money and while my mother got most of it when they died I got the house. Since I can easily hold my own and make my own money, managing the house isn't a trouble at all and with house cleaning once a week I almost never have to do anything," I explained as I took her on a tour of the house; walking to rooms that I hadn't even looked at for the past month or so. Just shows how often I'm in this house aside to sleep after stealing some stuff.

"Wow, they must have loved you a lot to leave behind all of this for you," Cutie said and I found myself laughing bitterly.

"No, they hated me. I just managed to persuade them to leave behind the house out of pity so that I didn't have to be stuck living with my junkie whore of a mother," I spat out before thinking back to the night I had visited my grandparents before killing them.

_Despite knowing what I was about to be doing, killing some of the last family that I had left, I didn't feel nervous or guilty as I easily picked the lock on front door to get into the house. I could hear the snores of my grandfather coming from his upstairs room as they slept peacefully, not at all knowing that they're time of death had come. A knowing smirk was on my face as I thought of what was about to happen since it only secured my future more. Sam was back at her place, sleeping just as peacefully as my family was now but she was going to live on; I was going to make sure of that since once I had this house she wouldn't have to worry about taking care of herself for much longer. I wanted to make sure that Sam had a good life so that she could live on and have a better life than I've been cursed with. Something about her made me want to make her happy and save her life since she saved mine._

_I was sure to be quiet as I made my way up the stairs despite the fact that I knew I wouldn't be waking up either of them. All the same I wanted to be careful and try to leave as little of a mess as possible since there was no way I'm gonna be caught for my murder. I was, after all, dressed as Red X and since all of my other crimes committed as him have never led back to me it's pretty safe to say I won't be caught, but I'm not taking any chances. All I want is to get the old man to write the will before I give them a quick and painless death. It'd be wrong to do any differently since they aren't completely bad people and they've probably already suffered enough with having to deal with Linda as a daughter. _

_When I slowly opened the door I felt a small nagging in the back of my mind that was telling me not to do this and that it was wrong, but my dominate side quickly took over and shoved that feeling out of my thoughts. If I didn't do this then I wouldn't survive and I refuse to go down without a fight. I've made it this far with little to no help from other people so they're no changing now. I have to do this which means that tonight two more people die. Compared to other nights that I've gone out to steal from the dealers or hit up some stores for money, two people is a rather small death count. And since they're two old people who live out here in the middle of no where it leaves for even less people missing them. _

_Do they ever think about who my father may be? _

_The sudden thought threw me for a loop and I froze where I stood, puzzled as to why I would even be thinking that. Though the more I thought of it the more things began to piece together and the more angry I became with the two elderly people sleeping in the bed only a few meters away from where I stood now. _

_What if they know who my father is? I obviously don't know, but what if at one time, like right after I was born, my father was still around and my grandparents knew about him. They could tell me who my father was and then I could finally find him and find out if I really did get all of my horrible traits from him. Then, I would make the bastard pay for leaving me. Oh yes, he would pay horribly for all the pain and trouble he put me through. Of course I'll never admit to just how hurt I was by not having a father growing up since I need to stay strong which has kept me alive for all these years. _

_"Who's there?" I heard the man in bed call out and I raised an eyebrow underneath my mask. Wasn't he asleep mere minutes ago? Old people have such odd sleeping habits._

_I looked up to see he was staring at me, figure shaking slightly as he watched me from where he sat up on his bed. A smirk grew over my lips as I took a slow step forward, taking note of the way the old man began to shake more as I neared him. By now the woman was awake too and she looked just as equally freaked out be the intruder in their home as she moved closer to her husband and held his hand tightly. Really the image was slightly touching since they probably knew that this could be their last few moments alive together and they wanted to spend them together, but I didn't let that get to me as I stepped forward more and kept my eyes glued to them._

_"W-what do you w-want?" my grandmother asked in fear, continuing to shake as I stepped forward. Eventually I made it to the desk near the window and took out my gun along with a vial and then a needle and a shot. _

_"I'm here to make sure that my life will go on and in good fortune too. Don't worry, I'm not here for your money, just the house," I told them calmly before taking off my mask and then stepping into the moonlight streaming in through the window so that they could see my face._

_"Jason?!" the old man cried and I laughed bitterly._

_"You act so surprised. Did you honestly think I'd grow up like you and have a happy normal adult life after all the shit I was put through as a child?" I spat, watching the elderly couple flinch as I spoke and continued to walk towards them calmly. _

_"Oh but of course you did. You didn't know of how fucked up your precious daughter is! Well let me tell you, she's fucked up! She's a druggie whore and with the child support money you've been sending her all her life she's been using it to buy her wonderful drugs. Sometimes I wonder who she loves more: the drugs, or me. Then I come home from school and the answer is clear as daylight since she'd just slap me around while high. Maybe if you assholes weren't so selfish you would've seen just how much pain I was in whenever I came to visit you over the summer. Maybe then I wouldn't be here now, about to end your pitiful lives." _

_"Jason we didn't know! You have to believe me when I say that we loved you! Linda kept you away from us and there was nothing we could do! We're so sorry about everything she's done to you and we want to help you Jason. Together we can fix all of this and get you and your mother the help you both need," my grandmother spoke up and my hardened glare went straight to her. _

_"The help we need? Trust me she is well beyond help and I don't need your pity or your _help_! I've been fine on my own all my life!" I yelled, feeling my anger begin to take control of my actions._

_"Please Jason, let us talk about this and work things out. There's no need to be irrational," my grandfather pleaded and I spun around and grabbed my gun before pointing it as his wife._

_"Get up!" I ordered, my eyes narrowed as she let out a cry of fear and he slowly got up._

_"I'll do whatever you want. Please, just don't hurt her," the old man pleaded and I rolled my eyes._

_"Of course you would. It's because you love her, isn't it? What if you were the reason she died and you had to live on?! How could you live with yourself after that? Having to look in the mirror every day and see yourself alive and well while you know that the person you love most in the world is dead and that there's nothing you can do to bring them back!" I practically screamed, letting my own emotions take over instead of thinking and acting as I had originally planned. My family was quiet for a while as they continued to stare at me and then my grandfather slowly walked towards me with his hands held up as to show he meant no harm._

_"Did this happen to you Jason? Did you loose someone you loved? I'm sorry you had to go through something so horrible, but we can get you help. I'm willing to help pay for some people to come and talk with you. You don't have to be alone Jason," he told me before doing the worse thing he could have; he placed his hand on my shoulder._

_"I don't need your fucking help!" I yelled before grabbing him by his arm and flipping him around so that he was pinned against the side of his desk with my gun pressed against the back of his head._

_"Jason! Stop!" my grandmother cried as she shot from the bed and tried to get to us. Acting quick, I pointed the gun at her instead and she froze as her husband began to struggled underneath my hold even though it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to break free._

_"What do you want Jason?" the old man finally asked, his voice quiet and calm despite how much I knew he was worried. _

_"I want you to write your will with me in it since I know before you weren't going to include me," I hissed, words full of venom as I let loose on the old man but kept my gun point on the woman._

_"Get writing," I ordered and he did just that. _

_"What exactly is it that you want? My money?" the man asked and I scoffed._

_"No." Oh how I love to plot and mess up people's lives. "Leave the money to your dearest junkie daughter so that she can use it to buy drugs and then end up really fucked up. All I want is the house. The rest you can do whatever you want with it. When you're done writing it, let me see it before you sign it. I have to make sure you got everything right," I ordered, the smirk remaining on my lips as he got to work with the gun still pointed at his wife. We were all still for the ten or so minutes that it took for him to write the will before I snatched it from his grasp and looked it over._

_"Good. Sign it and then leave it on the desk." They did just that as I put the gun down and instead took the materials necessary for their shots. _

_"What are you going to do with us Jason?" my grandmother asked from where she sat on the edge of the bed, hand clasped tightly in the hold of her husband's. _

_"Kill you. I can't have you calling the police or altering the will so it's the only option I have left. I really didn't want it to come to this, but consider it a favor so that you don't have to see your daughter fail so miserably," I told them and I could hear the whimpers. _

_"We won't call the police or alter the will. We promise you that Jason. Please, just let us live. We'll move out of the house now if you really want it that badly," my grandfather tried to reason but I just ignored his pleas as I neared them._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't. It's too risk. But your death will be quick and painless, like going to sleep and never wake up. I'll give you time to say your prayers if you wish." With that I turned and headed into their bathroom, closing the door behind me. I knew they wouldn't do anything and even if they tried I would be able to hear. The only thing they were doing now was telling each other how much they loved one another and I felt the nagging come back, this time targeting my heart and I suddenly felt bad for what I was about to do. No matter the harsh life I've been raised with, I can't turn completely heartless and doing this still does hurt because they're some of the last family I have left; that I know of at least. This brought me back to my previous thought and I returned to the room quickly, throwing open the door and earning a scream from my grandmother._

_"Do you know who my father is?" I asked, trying to remain calm as I studied the look on their faces; searching for any changes that would tell me they knew something. My grandmother's eyes widened so I turned my attention to her._

_"I know you know something. There must have been some court issues since I'm sure Linda would've tried to squeeze some child support money out of him before he ran off. Where is my father?" I was walking towards the woman as I spoke, my eyes narrowed dangerously as I struggled to keep my emotions in check. It's so much easier to deal with people I've never met before. It's when I start dealing with family that it's becomes complicated because everything becomes that much more personal._

_"I don't know anything Jason. I swear!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. I brought out my gun and held it against her forehead as I began to count down from ten._

_"Jason stop! She doesn't know anything. I left her out of the business so she wouldn't be hurt by it," my grandfather spoke up and I turned to him._

_"Where is my father?"_

"Jason are you okay? You kinda spaced out," Cutie interrupted my flash back and I turned to look at her. I felt slightly dizzy from thinking back to that night but didn't show it as I leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss.

"What can I say? You amaze me that much," I told her and she just scoffed while rolling her eyes but that didn't keep the smile from her face and the blushed tint off her cheeks.

"How about I show you to my favorite room of the house and soon to be your favorite room as well: the bedroom," I said before leading her up the stairs and to the awaiting room.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Ahh! I finally updated! Well this is my longest chapter so far so at least you guys got more for how long you had to wait. I'm so sorry this update has taken so long! I messed up by updating so quickly with the first three chapters, but now I'm gonna try to pace myself more so you guys can get updates more frequently. Also the length of the chapters contributes to how long the updates are taking, but I'm still gonna try to make update long like these four.

Please review!

Kattie


	5. A Moment of Bliss

As I began to lead Cutie up the stairs towards my bedroom, the room I certainly hope to be spending the most time in with Cutie, I couldn't help but think back to Rachel. I thought back to the night when she had first invited me over after telling me her sob story at school.

_"We don't have much time. My dad will be home soon and if he catches you here, it won't be pretty," Rachel warned me as she led me up the fire escape on the side of her apartment building. The metal stairs were actually pretty stable, despite some of the rust, and I couldn't help but notice how much nicer her place was than mine. Granted, neither of our apartment buildings are great places to live and have more than their fare share of bugs, but hers was definitely better than mine. _

Ha, I'd like to see her pos try to take me on._ I thought, smirking as my hand subconsciously fell to the switch blade in my pant pocket. If there was one thing I was good at and enjoyed, it was fucking hot girls and beating up some prick. If I got to do both of these thins tonight then hell, I'd owe Rachel a favor. _

_ "Christ woman, how many more stairs do we have to go up?" I asked, huffing as I blew some of my hair out of my face. I know that I'm in pretty good shape, great shape actually, but I'm not some fucking track star and my ribs were killing me after the brawl I got into last night._

_ "I'm sorry, we're almost there. I would have taken you up through the actual building, but I can't risk anyone seeing you. If my father finds out that you were even here, he'd have my head," she explained and I just rolled my eyes, inwardly finding it kinda exciting that I was the total classic bad boy for Rachel at that moment. It seems a little cliché, but don't all guys want to be the one girls sneak past their dad's to screw around with at one point in their life or another? For me, that day was today and the thought made my skin tingle in anticipation._

_ The tingling intensified when Rachel came to a stop and started lifting up a window, struggling slightly so I quickly jumped in and helped her open it. As the window lifted, a screeching sound was made and I couldn't help but to laugh when the Goth girl next to me cringed at the sound. _

_ "I'm guessing you haven't done a whole lot of sneaking around," I teased, bending so I could fit through the open window before straightening and taking in my surroundings._

_ "I try not to get on my father's bad side and uh, this is my room." I looked towards Rachel after she spoke and noticed the blush, smirking as my eyes surveyed her body. If it weren't for the fact that she always keeps to herself and doesn't dress all that great, Rachel would definitely be getting a lot of attention from guys at school because of her looks. _

_ "What? What are you staring at?"_

_ I blinked, shaking my head slightly and refocusing my eyes on Rachel's face. "I was just trying to picture you naked, but then I realized that in about 15 minutes I won't have to imagine anymore," I purred, taking a step closer and letting my eyes trail lazily down her body. As I scanned back up her curves, my eyes finally stopped on her face and I actually froze when I took in her eyes. _

_ They were scared; her eyes alone giving me the feeling that she was scared absolutely shitless. There was a quiver in her eyes, pupils wide and shaking as a shine glazed over her… violet? yes, violet eyes. My mouth went dry as my lips set into a thin line, the smirk and all cockiness gone from my expression and I actually took a small step back._

Christ, she has no idea what she's doing. _The thought made a disgusted chill run down my spine as I realized that I was practically pimping myself out to this girl. _Oh god, just don't laugh. _I mentally told myself, but even as I repeated the thought over and over, a smile broke out on my face and soon I was laughing as Rachel just stared at me._

_ "I'm sorry," I panted, glancing up at her before my vision was blurred with tears from laughing. "It's just," I began, gasping practically every other word, "I realized something really fucking funny."_

_ Rachel stared at me for what seemed like the longest time as I just kept laughing. "Well… what was it?" she demanded, a hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow at me. The look on her face was that of annoyed, and it honestly only made me laugh harder._

_ "Look at me!" I almost yelled, still laughing like a mad man as Rachel stepped away from me slightly. "I'm practically whoring myself out to you like those sluts at school I always take advantage of," I explained, expecting Rachel to catch on and start laughing. She didn't so I carried on further. "Tell me Rae, how does it feel to be a pimp making booty calls?" _

_ I was glad when Rachel started laughing along, whether it was because she was nervous or actually thought it was funny, because I was laughing like a maniac and really preferred to not look like an ass. Turns out, her laugh was addictive and contagious as I started laughing harder; to the point where I was full out crying and on my ass because my legs had given out. Rachel was also crying from laughing, though she managed to stay standing and was instead just leaning against the wall as she gasped between fits of laughter._

_ "Fuck," I hissed, grabbing my ribs as I slumped against the wall; my laughter now replaced with winces as my midsection started aching and throbbing. "Fuck," I cursed again, banging my head against the wall as my fingers grew warm and I looked down to see blood. _

_ "Oh my God… Jason! You're bleeding!" Rachel gasped, quickly wiping away any traces of tears as her face grew serious. I wanted to give some smart remark like 'no shit Sherlock', but even the idea of talking made me wince so instead I just pointed over to the bed. Seems the girl wasn't only pretty, but smart too as she caught on quickly and helped me up; biting her bottom lip the whole time out of nerves most likely. _

_ "Easy with helping me down," I cautioned, only to end up being pretty much dropped won onto the bed, a slur of curses leaving my lips during and after the action._

_ "I'm so sorry Jason, the blood… it was slippery," Rachel explained, looking down at her hands and turning paler. I knew the look on her face to be that of panic so I quickly sat up, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from cursing because of the pain, and grabbed her hand; demanding her attention on my face with a powerful yank that practically landed her in my lap. _

_ "Rachel, you need to do exactly what I tell you now; understand?" She nodded weakly which was good enough for me. "Do you have a first aid somewhere in your apartment?" There was a pause before she nodded again and I told her to go get it. While she was away, I worked at getting off my shirt; managing to get out of my jacket before just ripping off the t-shirt underneath because I didn't have patients for it._

_ "Shit," I swore, looking down at the stitches along my side that had reopened._

_ "Oh God," Rachel breathed from the doorway, clutching the first aid kit to her chest with both hands, shaking._

_ "Come here," I ordered and she quickly did. "Get out a sanitizing wipe of some sort and clean this up after I pull out the old stitches. Do you have a needle and thin string?"_

_ The good thing about having Rachel in a state of shock was that she got things done a lot quickly and without asking any questions. "They're both in the kit," she assured me and I nodded before taking a deep breath and looking down at my side._

_ "This certainly gives a whole new meaning to side-splitting-laughter," I joked, pulling out the stitches as Rachel laughed weakly, a small hiccup escaping amongst the forced giggles. When I looked up from my stitches, I saw the fear in her eyes and tear trails on her pale face as she just shook in front of me. _

_ "Hey, look at me," I ordered, and Rachel's head quickly snapped up. Before she had the chance to think, I cupped her face with the hand that wasn't covered in blood and used it to bring her just close enough so I could kiss her for a few sweet seconds. "Everything is going to be fine," I told her after pulling away and when she just nodded with a dazed look on her face, I couldn't help but smirk._

_ "Good, now I need you to soak a cloth in that disinfecting alcohol and press it against my cut until I tell you otherwise, alright?" Again, Rachel nodded and got to work, pulling out a white cloth and the alcohol. "Hold on, first hand me the needle right there," I instructed while pulling my lighter out of my pocket. _

_ Rachel quickly handed me the needle which I tied some string to, preparing it for stitches. "Alright, it's probably going to bleed a lot, but you need to keep pressure on the cut and do exactly as I tell you, understand?" I asked, staring down Rachel from where I saw propped up against her pillows. She nodded and then so did I, telling her to put the alcohol drenched cloth on to my open wound as I clenched my teeth in anticipation. There was a long pause in which I waited for the Goth girl to move, but she never did. So just as I was about to yell at her to do it already, she beat me to it as my side felt like it was on fire all of a sudden. _

_ "That's good Rae, keep that pressure," I urged her, flicking on my lighter and running the needle through it. While it was true that I was about to stitch myself up in some dirty apartment, there was no need to go out of my way to not be sterile about it. Although I guess nothing could be worse than trying to stitch myself up in the alley last night. _

_ "This is the part where it gets messy Rachel, because I need you to remove the cloth and pour the alcohol directly into my cut," I explained and her eyes went wide as she shook her head no. "It has to be done so either I'm doing it myself or you're helping; choose," I pressured and there was a small pause before Rachel pulled the cloth away and poured the burning liquid into my open stitches without warning. _

_ "Jesus fucking Christ!" I hissed, my teeth clenched together so tightly that I was surprised one hadn't broken yet. _

_ "God, fuck me," I groaned, knocking my head back against the pillows as I balled my hands into tight fists to keep them from shaking. "Care to give a little warning next time Rae?" I spat, biting through the pain and getting right to my stitches. The only up side of the alcohol was that it made it so I barely even felt the needle thread through my skin as I stitched it together. The down side to the alcohol was that it stung like a bitch and made things a lot messier; mixing with my blood and running all over the place._

_ "Alright, that should about do it," I muttered, tying off the stitches and cutting the thread. "Hand me a ray or uh, whatever." _

_ Rachel quickly turned and grabbed the rag that wasn't covered in alcohol and handed it back to me. As I whipped up the mess, I told her to grab a large band aid for me and to have it ready. "And look, now I'm good as new; crisis over in like five minutes. Wasn't that easy?" I asked, smiling. Rachel just stared at me for a moment, her eyes wide and hands shaking in her lap._

_ "What?"_

_ Slowly, she reached a hand out and traced it over my stomach; the action causing me to take in a sharp breath. "Did you get these the same time you got the stitches?" Rachel whispered, her hand still hovering over the dark purple and blue bruises covering my midsection._

_ "Don't worry baby, I can still perform; just means you get to be on top," I assured with a wink, leaning back against the pillows with my arms crossed behind my head. I'm not going to lie, it made a thrill run through my body when Rachel scanned oh so slowly over my exposed muscles and licked her lips. Then… I guess my words sunk in or something and she started looking more like a deer caught in head lights._

_ "Christ, what am I doing?" she whispered, staring down at her shaking hands. It was moments like these were I was reminded that Rachel was still a virgin and that this wasn't just another lay; that whatever happened in this next hour actually meant something to someone instead of just a quick fuck._

_ "Hey, please don't cry. Come on Rae, tell me what's wrong," I said softly, surprised with my own kindness towards the girl I barely new._

Yet here I am, sitting in her room for a good twenty minutes now and still pretty much dressed. _The thought made an uneasy feeling erupt in my stomach, but I just pushed it down and tried to move closer to Rachel._

_ "Stop moving around Jason, you'll open up your stitches again," she warned, urging me to lie back down. _

_ "Then you come over here because we can't accomplish what you asked me over here for if you're all the way over there and I can't move," I pointed out and I watches as a struggle played out in Rachel's eyes before she finally came and sat next to me._

At least I know that she's serious about this. _I thought, looking over at the girl before a coy smile spread over my lips._

_ "You know, it's only fair that you take off your shirt since I have mine off and you're free to ogle my chest," I said casually, turning my head towards Rachel ever so slightly. She just stared at me for a few seconds before stripping down to her bra in amazing speeds and sitting back down._

_ "Wow, you are really committed to this," I murmured, most of my attention focused on her wonderfully full and perky breasts; the black lacey bra hiding her nipples from my hungry gaze. _

_ "I'd rather not have to loose my virginity at this point of my life at all, but I know it's either going to be with someone I choose now or rape sometime soon. I want my first time to have some meaning to it, even if it isn't with someone I love," Rachel whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap._

_ "Rachel, I promise I'm going to make this as special for you as I can, alright?" As the words came out of my mouth, I have honestly no idea where they're coming from. All I know is that it makes the sad girl next to me smile and that makes it all better._

_ "How much time do you think until your dad gets home?" I asked, worried about how much time we'd wasted. Rachel quickly looked at the clock resting on a dresser to her left before relaxing and letting out a breath._

_ "A little more than an hour," she told me and I smiled at her._

_ "Then we'd better get started," I breathed out, unable to hold back the small chuckle that escaped when Rachel noticeably paled. "Don't worry, we'll take it slow," I assured her and she nodded, still on edge and shaky. Ignoring the strain it put on my stitches, I sat up and gently pulled Rachel into my lap._

_ "I'm just going to kiss you now. When you're comfortable, push against my lower stomach and I'll move on further. If at any time you ant to stop for whatever reason, just push against my chest and I'll pull away from your gorgeous body." I almost winked at the end of that statement, but held in my flirtatious nature because I knew Rachel wasn't the right girl to use it on. _

_ "No, don't stop," Rachel whispered and I felt a chill run down my spine as the soft tone of her voice washed over me. "I don't care if I get uncomfortable or even, God forbid, start crying. Keep pushing me," she told me and I just stared at her as if she had grown a second head._

_ "That's the same thing as rape," I told her and her head snapped up, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she bit her lip so hard it looked like it might start to bleed._

_ "Better to be raped by a stranger than someone you're supposed to trust," Rachel whispered and my throat suddenly felt tight as I held her closer. Christ, none of this was going as planned. Just being around Rachel right now was making me angrier than I've been in a long time, but also feel like I was completely helpless; the combination making me feel slightly crazy as I tried to think of what to do next. _

_ Tears started to roll down Rachel's cheeks and then I was kissing her. I don't know why I had the sudden urge to kiss her, maybe it's because I was promised sex upon arriving and wanted to get to that part, but all the same I was holding her against me as I kissed her. Of course there was the initial shock from Rachel before she started to ease into the kiss and eventually seemed just as passionate about the kiss as I was. _

She's using you as a way to numb her mind. _My subconscious informed me and I just brushed it off, knowing that I was using her too. _

_ "Feeling better?" I whispered against her swollen lips after pulling away so we could both catch our breath, my stitches stinging like a bitch. Rachel was too busy getting oxygen back to her head to reply, so I just took in her form as she breathed against me. Sometime in the midst of making out, Rachel had moved so that she was now straddling me and I actually felt the heat radiating off of her body as lust started to squirm its way into her system. It's definitely been a long time since I've had a virgin and now I remember why I enjoy it so much; able to watch them come undone in my hands with all these new experiences that I get to show them. In some ways, it's like the ultimate power high a man can get because he's also getting sex in the end. _

_ "I would tell you that to go around school not wearing a shirt," I whispered, kissing the corner of Rachel's mouth, "because you have a great body for it," I continued, letting my hands wander over the skin of her midsection as she started breathing harder, "but then I'd have to beat the shit out of any guy that looked at you." Rachel sucked in a quick breath as I said this, kissing along her jaw before continuing down her throat. _

_ "You're mine," I hissed, gripping her hips and holding her still as I rolled my hardened cock against the nerves between her spread legs. God, it was hard to not just rip off her clothes and take her right then as she lowered her hips further more and let out a breathy moan of my name. God fucking damn; first moan I get from her and it's my _name.

_ "Do you like it when I do that?" I breathed out, rolling my hips again as my hands worked their way up to Rachel's chest which was bouncing with each shaky breath and just begging for attention. _

_ "Yes," she panted, hands gripping onto my shoulders painfully tight as I kissed along her pulse; taking my time and making sure to leave a mark. Taking her by surprise, I cupped her breast in my hand and gave just enough of a squeeze so that she would feel it; my other around her back and working on unclasping her bra so that I could get rid of it all together. _

_ "I'm going to take off your bra now, is that alright?" I asked, looking up at Rachel as I slid my hands up the front of her chest and onto her shoulders, ready to pull down the straps of her unclasped bra. _

_ "Yes," Rachel whispered, nodding shakily as she stared down into my eyes. As I slowly slid away the piece of clothing, I never once took my eyes off of Rachel's and didn't even look down at her naked chest as I tossed her bra to the side. Just as slowly, I slid one of my hands down her side and then back up, tracing along the curve of her breast as I continued to look into her eyes. _

_ "Trust me Rachel, I'll make you feel good," I assured her, leaning forward and kissing her oh so softly. The kindness that I was using with her actually shocked me since usually the women that I'm with would be on their backs screaming my name already as I gave them multiple orgasms. _

_ "I-," Rachel started and then stopped, swallowing before trying again. "I trust you, Jason." _

_ I smiled upon hearing this and kissed the woman in my lap once again, coaxing her into the kiss before deepening it so that the heat was returned to the moment. Sex is never any good without passion. Passion brings everything to life and magnifies it to the point where if you're passionate enough (or on enough drugs) a simple touch can send you spinning onto cloud nine. As I kissed Rachel, I worked on making her high off of the feeling of being with me, pulling her closer and groaning into her mouth when I felt her hardened nipples against my chest. _

_ "You're still wearing too many clothes for my liking," I growled against Rachel's ear, taking the lobe into my mouth and sucking on it lightly before pulling away and letting my teeth scrape over it lightly. The action made Rachel shudder in my arms as she let go of my shoulders and raked her nails down my chest, letting her fingers fiddle with the button of my pants before they moved to her own which she skillfully undid. _

_ "Christ, you sure you're a virgin because you know just what to do to get a man hard," I panted out while helping Rachel out of her pants. It was kinda hard to do since she was still straddling my groin so I changed our position; gently pushing Rachel back so that her head was at the foot of the bed and I was now on top. From this position, I could now easily take off Rachel's pants, leaving her in just her black lacey underwear that contrasted against her pale skin beautifully; making my mouth water and penis throb within the confines of my pants. _

_ "You're probably just thinking of another girl that's much prettier," Rachel whispered, refusing to look up at me. My eyes went straight to her face when she said that and I saw the hurt in her eyes even if they weren't looking at me. _

_ "You don't believe me?" I asked, my eye brow raised. Rachel looked up at me for a moment and then shook her head. _

_ Slowly, I lowered myself down so that my hands were on either side of Rachel's head, bending at the elbow into a pushup position so that my mouth was hovering right next to her ear. "My cock is so hard for you right now Rachel that it _hurts_," I whispered to her and she blushed, her breathing quickening. Taking my time, I aligned our hips just perfectly so that when I applied pressure to her lower half, everything would rub just right to make her even wetter. Rachel gasped upon feeling my hard groin pressed against her covered vagina, her eyes rolling back in her head as she rolled her hips and moaned out my name again as I sucked and kissed along her collarbone. _

_ "Still don't believe me?" I teased, letting out a groan when Rachel rolled her hips against mine just right. _

_ "You know," she panted, staring up at me with glazed over eyes. Christ, she was beautiful when horny. "It's only fair that you take off your pants since I have mine off and you're free to ogle." There was a wicked smirk on Rachel's lips when she finished, thinking that she was smart and had the upper hand. Oh how I _love _to prove people wrong. _

_ I pulled away from Rachel completely and stood up next to the bed, staring down at her with my own smirk on my lips. Rachel sat up in bed and looked over at me, her lips red and swollen and the mark I had left on her neck standing out gorgeously against her pale neck. "If you want me out of my pants, come and take them off," I offered, wanting to laugh when Rachel's eyes went wide and she eyed my pants. For a moment I thought that she wasn't going to do it and that I'd have to do it on my own, but then she stood up and walked over to me. We stood toe to toe, breathing in the same air as I stared down at Rachel and waited for her to make a move. She did and Jesus fucking Christ! I just about died as she slowly kissed down my neck, chest, and stomach; all the while squatting down so that she ended with her legs spread to me, breasts about level with my knees, and mouth breathing out right above my covered penis. _

_ Slowly, God so fucking slowly, she brought her hands up my legs until they were at the button of my jeans which she popped out. Then, I swear this girl will be the death of me, Rachel leaned forward and took the zipper of my pants between her teeth and dragged it down. The most torturous part of it was that as she did all of this, Rachel never once broke eye contact. I wanted to scream at her to hurry up and get them off, or just reach down and rip off my pants on my own, but she got to it and slowly pushed my jeans down my legs. When they were pooled at my feet, I kicked them to my side and was about to help Rachel up when she started unbending; legs first so that her delicious rear came up first and then the rest of her bent up. I honestly thought that those were all the tricks Rachel had up her sleeve as she straightened fully, but then I felt one of her petit hands slide over my brief covered penis and I couldn't help but let out a hiss of pleasure._

_ "You're a god damn tease," I groaned, grabbing Rachel's ass which I squeezed while pulling her forward so that my hardened length was pressed against her lower stomach; her hand still in place. _

_ "I'm only a tease if I turn you down," she whispered, going up onto her tippy toes and kissing my neck. _

_ "When I'm done with you, that'll be the furthest thing from your mind every time you see me," I promised before crushing my lips against hers so hard that I was sure both of our lips would be bruised for the next week. _

_ As we kissed, I lowered Rachel back onto the bed; reaching down between us and pulled her hand away despite how badly I wanted to keeping feeling her hold me. Instead, I grabbed both of her wrists with one of my hands and kept her hands pinned above her head as I continued to kiss her. Now with her hands out of the way, I was free to let my hand wander down to her breast which I squeezed, loving the feeling of her hard nipple against my palm. _

_ "Jason," Rachel moaned, rocking her hips against mine as she arched her chest towards me. This is what I loved, watching women come undone because of my touch; to the point where they don't register anything except what's happening to them with all logic and sensibility thrown out the window by pure raging lust. _

_ "What do you want me to do Rachel?" I whispered, rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. _

_ "Touch me," she begged, eyed closed as she panted. _

_ I laughed wickedly. "But I am touching you Rae," I teased her and she opened her eyes which nearly took my breath away. Having purple eyes all on its own is extremely mesmerizing, but now that they were glazed over and hungry with lust; I felt like a kid in a fucking candy store as my mouth watered._

_ "Touch me down _there_," Rachel whispered, a blush spreading over cheeks as she realized what she had just asked of me._

Looks like I won't need to do any forcing after all. _I thought, extremely pleased with the outcome of this because the last thing I wanted to have happen was to force Rachel just because she'd rather it be me than her own father to take her virginity. _

_ God, just thinking about the creep made me blood boil as my eyes narrowed. "Jason that hurts," Rachel whimpered, breaking me from my thoughts. I quickly released my hold on her wrists as I kissed her softly, whispering an apology. Slowly, so that I could take my time memorizing every freckle and scar on her skin, I kissed down Rachel's body as my hands held her trembling legs. When I reached her top of her underwear I looked back up at Rachel, the back of my mind memorizing the way her breasts shook with each gasping breath she took, waiting for her approval before I would move any further. There were no words spoken between us, just the lock of our eyes as she stared down at me with parted lips and pleading eyes; wanting this as much as I did. _

_ "I'm going to take this off now," I whispered, kissing each of Rachel's hips as I slid off her underwear. Now she lay naked in front of me and I couldn't help but to stand back and drink all of her in. This, of course, made Rachel blush since I'm sure she's never been naked in front of someone before, and she attempted to cover herself by crossing her legs but I stopped her._

_ "Don't," I whispered, slowly lowering myself back down again so that I was level with the newest naked part of her body. "You're truly breathtaking," I then told Rachel and she just blushed harder, refusing to look me in the eye as I stared at her most intimate place. I felt my ego swell as I realized that I was the first to take such a beautiful girl, the first to gaze upon her glistening lips just begging to be kissed. _

_ "I'm going to touch you now," I whispered, gently running my hand up along the underside of Rachel's leg. I stopped at her knee, lifting her leg up and resting it on my shoulder, providing me with an even better angle of her pink skin. If there was one thing I can say the 'big man upstairs' ever did right, it was his sculpting of the female body; making it gorgeous in absolutely every aspect. Many call me a man whore, but I always appreciate the body of the woman I'm with for all its beauty. _

_ "Jason," Rachel whimpered when I slowly ran my fingers along the outside of her vagina, just enough to tease her and feel how truly wet she was. Christ, she was soaked and oh so ready for me as she arched her hips forward; seeking out my fingers after I had pulled them away. _

_ "Do you want me to kiss you? Slowly bring you to an orgasm with my mouth?" I asked, kissing along the inside of her thighs as my fingers teased along the sides of her completely shaved pussy. _

_ "Yes Jason, _please_," Rachel begged and I let out a groan made mostly of pain as my cock throbbed within my briefs. Fuck, I wanted her so bad. _

_ Not wasting another moment, I ducked my head forward and trailed my tongue from bottom to top; sucking on her clit when I got there. For being a virgin, Rachel had no modesty as she let out a loud moan; bucking her hips against my face. I couldn't help but chuckle softly, dipping my tongue past her lips so that I could taste her better. As I predicted, Rachel reacted strongly to this; her fingers tangling into my hair as she pulled me closer against her core. _

_ "You taste wonderful Rachel," I groaned, looking up at her face to see no blush, just pure unadulterated lust as she panted. Not wanting to keep her from satisfaction, I dipped my head and got back to work. This time, I started at the top; gently taking her pearly bundle of nerves between my teeth and swirling my tongue around it before moving down more. I let my tongue trail over every bit of tangy tasting skin I could find, hissing every once in a while as Rachel pulled at my hair; groaning as she moaned my name. _

_ I honestly don't think I've ever been more turned on by a girl's moan than I am now, listening to Rachel come apart as I dipped my tongue into her. My mouth and fingers were covered in Rachel's juices, making her wetter as I eased a finger into her. As expected, she squirmed because of the intrusion but soon got into the motion of my finger moving within her and started rocking her hips against my hand as my mouth continued to please her. Being so swept up in the moment, it didn't take long before Rachel's orgasm hit her; letting out a loud moan as she arched her back and bucked against me wildly. _

_ I couldn't resist standing up once again to take in the full affect of my handy work… or I guess mouth work. Rachel was sprawled out on the bed, the sheets around her hands fisted and possibly even ripped. Her legs were still slightly spread and quivering as was the rest of her body as she took in each shaky breath. As for her facial expression, Rachel was completely gone; her lips parted and eyes opened as she stared up at the ceiling without really seeing anything. My favorite part was her pussy though, absolutely drenched with her juices and just begging to be filled. _

_ "Jason," Rachel finally panted, managing to lift her head and seek me out. She found me bent over and in the process of removing my last article of clothing, a blush spreading over her face as she took in the sight of my erect penis. _

_ "Like what you see?" I teased, lowering myself back onto the bed and then bending over Rachel. I kept my distance though, keeping my elbows locked so that I was hovering over her and allowing her to see _all _of my front side. I watched as Rachel's eyes slowly scanned over my body, starting at my toned legs and moving up to my jutting erection; actually licking her lips as she took in the sight which made me only want her more as I felt my cock throb. Christ, I could only imagine what it would be like to have her mouth take me all in, but there wasn't enough time for that today. Today was about Rachel. _

_ "Yes," Rachel answered, staring up in my eyes with an intensified hunger; something I honestly didn't think she was capable of after I'd just seen her so out of control. _

_ "It's going to hurt," I warned her as I slowly bent me arms so that my whole body descended closer to hers. I felt the heat radiating off of her, especially from her sex, and it made me want to take her right then but I held back the urge; at least for the moment. Once I made the first couple of initial thrusts and it started feeling good for Rachel, then I'd fuck her brains out; the thought making me groan as I kissed along Rachel's neck._

_ "What are you thinking about?" she asked, pressing her chest up against mine so that I could feel her hard nipples move as she breathed. _

_ "Fucking you senseless; to the point where you don't think of anything but me and my cock buried deep inside of you. I want you screaming my name Rachel, so loud that people hear and tell your bastard of a father. He'll come and I'll beat the shit out of him before taking you again," I kissed her collarbone as I said this, "and again," a kiss to her neck, "and again." I kissed her lips then, drawing out the moment before pulling away just enough so that our lips still brushed over each other as I spoke. "You won't be able to talk or walk after I'm done fucking you, and you'll love every second of it," I assured Rachel and her lips parted as she nodded, darting her tongue out to flick over my lips just before my mouth crashed down on hers in a hungry kiss. _

_ Fuck, this girl was amazing; rolling her body beneath mine just enough so that her drenched pussy slid under my cock before the wonderful heat was gone. It was like torture, having the prize so close be being unable to fuck it… or whatever. I actually got frustrated, growling before grabbing her hips and pushing them down roughly onto the mattress just so that she couldn't continue with the God damn body rolls. This just freaked Rachel out, thinking that I was going to take away her virginity at that very moment. I wanted to, Jesus fucking Christ I wanted to so _badly_, but it was best if she didn't expect my first thrust so that she wouldn't be tense and I could slide in easier._

From how wet she is, it shouldn't be hard to slide in either way. _I couldn't help but shudder at the thought, pulling away from Rachel so that we could both breathe and also so that I could read her face. Mostly, she was dazed and extremely horny, but I saw the underlying fear in her eyes and I slowly leaned forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss._

_ "Don't worry, just relax. I know what I'm doing," I assured her and she nodded, though her eyes still held doubt. Slowly, I lowered my hips down so that the head of my member could rub against her entrance. Rachel was tense right away, breathing faster as she started to think too much. The trick about sex is to not think, but to just _do_, and only think about how fucking amazing it feels. That's the state I needed to get Rachel back to so, keeping my hips positioned exactly where they were, I lowered my head again and started kissing Rachel again. I wanted her to be practically begging me for it when I finally did thrust inside of her, but the best part is that she wouldn't know when it was coming. She'd only know how badly she wanted it while thinking about all the other wonderful things I was doing to her already. _

_ I let my hands wander over her stomach again, bringing them up to her breasts which I quickly began to fondle. My legs were the sole thing holding me up then which was becoming difficult to keep up, so I moved one of my hands from her chest and onto the mattress next to her instead. Rachel whined at the lack of contact so I pulled away from her swollen lips (causing her to whine once again) before bending further and taking the nipple of her abandoned breast into my mouth. This made a whole different set of noises come out of Rachel as she arched her back towards me, rolling her hips in a most pleasurable way. Gently capturing her nipple between my teeth, I flicked my tongue over the tip as Rachel moaned beneath me and bucked her hips slightly as her whole body fell into the heat. Seeing this as the opportune moment to align my erection just right with her entrance, I moved my mouth up her neck and captured her lips in a kiss as I thrust forward. _

_ My chest actually ached for Rachel as she arched and shook beneath me, screaming into my mouth as pain wracked her body. Now I remembered why I didn't usually sleep with virgins, but at the same time I couldn't help but let out a pleased grunt as Rachel's body sucked me in and clenched repeatedly. Christ, all I wanted to do is fuck her senseless, but I held in my desires, eventually starting to tremble from the effort. When Rachel had stopped her screams, I pulled away from her quivering lips and kissed the tears that had fallen. _

_ "I'm sorry Rachel," I whispered, kissing her lips softly as her shaking started to die down. _

_ "It's okay," she managed weakly. "Just move slowly," she then added in and I nodded, kissing her once again as I slowly began to pull out of her. This earned me many whimpers of pain from Rachel, stopping just before I had pulled out completely; having to bite my lip to stop myself from ramming back into her. Then, praying to God I would be able to restrain myself, I pushed slowly back into Rachel until I was once again completely within her delicious heat. I had to repeat this slow form of torture a few more times before Rachel finally let out a soft mew of pleasure from the feeling of me moving within her. Honestly, I was so grateful she was starting to like it that I could've cried because I really don't know much longer I could have stopped myself from just having my way with her. _

_ "More Jason, please," Rachel moaned, rocking her hips forward to meet my next thrust which had more power behind it. That was all the encouragement I needed as I pulled out of her slowly once again before pushing into her harder than before. There was only the slightest wince from Rachel, but it was easily over powered by the pleasure she felt as her lips parted in a soft moan. It was like music to my ears to hear Rachel's panting breaths and gasps for more, for me to push into her harder. I did exactly as she asked, enjoying every second of it as her body took me in to the hilt and held onto my cock with a vice like grip. _

_ "Jason… _please_," Rachel whined, rocking her hips against mine uneasily. I knew exactly what she wanted; for me to thrust into her faster and harder still, but I wanted to hear her beg me for it. I wanted her screaming and thrashing beneath me so that when I did finally give into her requests, she could cry my name in praise. _

_ "Please what?" I hissed, continuing to thrust into her at the same steady and almost painfully slow pace. Out of breath, I heard Rachel attempt to gasp something out but it was too airy to understand._

_ "What was that? I didn't hear you Rae," I teased, slowing down my pace even more as I kissed along her throat. My tongue darted over her pulse and I marveled at how quickly it was beating, nipping the sensitive flesh before kissing the spot and moving down to her collarbone. _

_ "Oh God," Rachel moaned as I tried a different angle, obviously hitting a sensitive spot as she arched against me. "Please Jason, harder. Fuck me harder!" she cried out and I smirked against her skin before pulling back slightly and bracing myself against the mattress as I angled myself just right and pounded in to her. I hit the same spot inside that I had hit my last thrust, but this time there was much more power behind my action and Rachel bucked against me; her chest arching up against mine as her thighs squeezed around my hips. This time when I pulled out, it was much faster and the thrust back into her was harder. _

_ "Do you like the feeling of my cock in you?" I growled, panting as I continued to thrust into her. Now that I didn't have to worry about it being painful for Rachel, I didn't hold back my need for her as I slammed into her wonderfully tight pussy. _

_ "Yes," she moaned, not even ashamed or embarrassed by what I had just made her admit. _

_ "Do you want me to give you your release? Do you want me to make you cum?" Before I was even finished asking the question Rachel was practically sobbing yes, her legs hooked around my waist as a way to try and keep me buried within her. Christ, I wanted nothing more than to stay in her heat forever because of how perfectly her body molded against mine and welcomed my cock; taking in every inch of it and squeezing just enough to not be painful but able to drive me absolutely mad with lust instead._

_ Rachel continued to pant beneath me; her eyes barely open but still so very alive. As I started to really give into my desires for her body, Rachel had latched her nails into my shoulders; clinging to them as if they were the only thing keeping her grounded. I thrust into her harder a few more times before Rachel's orgasm finally hit her and she fell apart in my arms; arching her back so high that I was pretty sure she'd be sore there tomorrow too. Wanting to prolong the feeling for Rachel as long as possible, I kept moving within her, holding back my own release so that she got the best feelings possible. Soon, however, I gave in; shaking with sweet release as Rachel's body milked me for all I was worth. My arms felt like they were about to give out when I was finished so I quickly pulled out and rolled to the side before collapsing; trying to catch my breath as a lazy smile appeared on my face. Nothing better than a good lay. _

_ "Holy fuck Rachel," I breathed out, laughing almost giddily afterwards as I rolled over to face her. To my disappointment, she was curled up with her back to me and shaking as she tried to keep her sobs quiet. "What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked, gently turning Rachel over so that I could look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery, obvious that she had just been crying but was trying to get a hold of it. I looked down at her quivering lips and had the sudden urge to kiss them but bit that back as I instead placed Rachel in my lap._

_ "No, you didn't do anything wrong," she assured me, cuddling against my chest as I stroked her back. _

Next time we get together I'll have to explore her back more. _I thought, marveling at how soft it was. It was then that I realized there wouldn't be a 'next time' because this was a one time deal. The sorrow I felt actually shocked me into stillness as I tensed under Rachel's touch._

_ "Then why are you crying?" I finally managed to ask._

_ "I was just wondering if this was the last time I'd actually be happy with a man or if the rest of my life I'll just be raped," she confessed and I felt myself tense once again, my grip on Rachel tightening. I had to concentrate on taking deep breaths for a while to calm myself down, eventually easing up my hold on the girl in my arms. _

_ "Don't worry, it won't be like that," I tried to tell her, but Rachel just looked up at me skeptically. _

_ "How would you know? After you leave today you probably won't even waste a second glance my way," she said bitterly, looking down at her hands. _

_ "You're right. I won't give you a second glance," I said with a shrug, feeling Rachel stop breathing as she tried to push against me. Slowly, I pressed her back onto the bed so that I was hovering over her once again. I could tell that she wanted nothing more than be anywhere but underneath me right now, but I wasn't having any of it and instead leaned down to kiss her neck softly. "Because I'll have already been watching you the whole time, never taking my eyes off of you," I whispered into Rachel's ear, loving it when she gasped beneath me and her hands pushing against my chest lost their strength. _

_ "What are you saying?" she asked._

_ "I'm saying," I began while kissing along her neck again (what can I say? It's just so creamy and delicious), "that maybe I want to see you again; maybe I don't want this to be a one time deal." I pulled away from Rachel slightly now to judge her reaction, but it was hard to do as she quickly pulled me down for a passionate kiss. I couldn't help but to smirk against her mouth, cradling her face with one of my hands. Despite everything, the kiss was soft and ended rather quickly, leaving me wanting to kiss her again and again. _

_ "I think I would like that," Rachel whispered, blushing in a most adorable way. _

_ "Mmhm, good," I hummed, kissing her once again as my hands started to wander. _

_ "Wait," Rachel gasped, pushing against my chest and trying to wiggle out from under me._

_ "What?" I sighed, sitting back from her and I guess in a very suggestive position since she quickly blushed and looked away from my open nakedness. I could honestly care less, seeing as a lot of women have seen me naked before and I know for a fact that I have an awesome body with nothing to be ashamed of. _

_ "What time is it?" Rachel asked, pulling her wrinkled sheets up over her chest as she looked around for a clock. I reached onto the ground and pulled out my phone for the time, dumping said electronic back onto my pants when done._

_ "Quarter to five, why?" As soon as I said that, Rachel's eyes were wide with panic as she started shoving me off of the bed and towards my clothes. I had to pretty much jump off the bed to stop myself from stumbling and possibly falling as Rachel got up behind me, wrapping the sheets around her naked body._

_ "You need to go now! My dad could be home any minute," she hissed, glancing over her shoulder at her closed door in worry. _

_ "Not even a quickie?" I asked and Rachel just shot me a look. I held up my hands in surrender before reaching down and pulling on my briefs and pants. "Last chance," I offered, hands on my fly. _

_ "Help me open up the window," Rachel said and I sighed, doing up my pants. I went over to the window and stood beside Rachel, pushing against it in a way that showed off my biceps directly in her line of vision. _

_ "Like what you see?" I teased, smirking as Rachel blushed before huffing and turning away from me. Rachel got dressed in some shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt as I finished pulling on my shoes and jacket since my shirt was ripped apart. As I was helping Rachel to make her bed, there was a thud like a door closing and both of us froze. Footsteps echoed through the apartment and Rachel's eyes went wide with panic as she started pushing me towards the open window._

_ "Get out!" she hissed when I didn't move quickly enough for her tastes. I was half way out the window when I suddenly remembered something and reached into my back pocket and pulled out a bag with a small white pill in it. _

_ "Take it after you eat a meal," I instructed and Rachel looked at it oddly, asking me what it was. "Well unless you're on the pill, I didn't use a condom," I told her and her eyes went wide as she realized what that meant. "Don't worry; just take the pill after you eat something tonight. If that doesn't work, I'll just rob a bank or some shit," I tried to assure Rachel but she still didn't look very convinced. I cupped her face and held it still as I leaned in to kiss her softly. _

_ "Don't worry Rae, I'll take care of you," I whispered before kissing her once again and climbing out the window. As I was about to close it, Rachel placed her small hand over my much larger one; drawing my attention. I looked up and saw tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face._

_ "Thank you," she choked out and I nodded before closing the window as quietly as possible. Not waiting around to see what would happen, I started climbing down the rusty fire escape stairs. _

"Jason? You okay?"

It was the sound of Cutie's voice calling for me that brought me back from my memories. I blinked several times, glancing around for a clock to see how much time had passed. I found one and it told me that almost twenty minutes had passed while I was wrapped up in Rachel's sheets. Christ, just thinking about it made me hard as I concentrated on taking in deep breaths.

"Does that happen a lot?" Cutie asked and I sighed.

"You have no idea," I muttered, looking up at the woman standing right in front of me. Fuck, and just when I thought that I had regained some control, Cutie just had to be standing there looking so innocent in her tight jeans, almost whimsical top, and bowed flats. I could feel my pants tighten slightly just looking at her and tried to control it but as an image of Rachel popped in my head, her back arching into my chest as she threw her head back and cried my name, all my control snapped and I was kissing Cutie.

As I pulled Cutie closer, I expected her to put up some kind of fight; maybe push against me and really put the good girl act into play. Yeah, she did no such thing; actually pressing herself closer up against me and rolling her hips teasingly. I groaned into her mouth when she did that, my hold on her hips tightening as I tried to pull her as close as our annoying clothes would allow me. God, I wanted her so badly right now and pressed deeper against her so that she could feel it; gasping as I groped her ass to bring her closer.

"Jason," Cutie moaned softly next to my ear as I kissed down her throat. I smirked against her flesh, loving that I could get her to say my name before even removing any of her clothes. Speaking of clothes, despite how good the top looked on her, it needed to go so I started sliding it up her stomach; my hands on her skin making her break out in goose bumps as she let out a shaky breath.

"I can only image," I began, kissing back up Cutie's neck, "how you will react," I reached her ear and flicked my tongue out over her lobe, "when my hands are on other parts on your naked skin." Cutie just continued to tremble in my arms as her breath came out in short gasps, clinging to me as I continued to slowly slide up her shirt. I had just reached the under wire of her bra when a beeping started echoing throughout the room and Cutie froze.

"Ignore it," I told her, but she quickly untangled herself from my arms and raced over to her bad. She tried to hide it, but I saw the signature yellow of the communicator in her hand and swore softly.

_Fucking bird-boy is a God damn cock block. _I thought angrily, but hid that emotion as Cutie turned to me with a sad look on her face; her eyes still slightly hazy though.

"I'm so sorry Jason, but I have to go. It's an emergency," she told me and I nodded, playing along and assuring it was all fine because I knew that she had to go save the city or some other dumb shit like that. The bad thing about trying to get into a super hero's pants, you never know when someone fucking cat will get stuck in a tree and need rescuing.

"I'm assuming that dinner is off," I said and Cutie suddenly looked angry as she glared down at her bag for a moment before returning her attention to me.

"Meet me at the ice cream parlor tomorrow around 5," she said while practically running down the stairs. I stopped her at the front door, letting my fingers trail lazily over hip.

"Need a ride?" I asked, already knowing that she would probably say no. She did of course, saying something about how someone was already on their way to get her even though they would have had no way of knowing where she was unless they had a tracker on her.

_Hmm, what if the communicator does have a tracker on it? That could cause some problems. _My subconscious brought forward, but I pushed it back for a later time; preferably one when Cutie wasn't kissing me.

"I'll make it up to you," she whispered into my ear before kissing me once again and all but running down the walk way towards the drive way where she disappeared. I stayed at the door for a moment before sighing and walking back into my house, closing the door behind me. As I was heading back upstairs to my room, I passed by the dinning room where I spotted Cutie's dress. It looked nice on the hanger, gorgeous on Cutie, but I already knew that it would have looked best on the floor of my bedroom.

_Oh well, there's always tomorrow night. _The thought alone made me happier; spotting the add in the paper for a diamond's store grand opening was just the icing on the cake.

_Guess I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought, Cutie. _I thought, smirking as I started to walk back upstairs to change into my suit. It was then that I noticed just how stiff I still was and sighed.

"First a cold shower, then the diamonds and Cutie," I muttered, changing my direction. For all the trouble this woman is putting me through, she better be a damn good lay. Thinking back to what had just happened not five minutes ago though and feeling myself grow harder, I knew that Cutie would in fact be a _very _good lay and that just made me look forward to tomorrow night all the more.

_**00-00-00**_

Ehh… do I have to mention how long it's been since I updated? Because I'd honestly rather not. Let's just leave it at: I'm a loser, I'm very very _very _sorry, you readers are **amazing **and deserve a better author than me, high school is a bitch, writer's block is an even bigger one, and once again I'm very sorry.

With that out of the way, I can tell you all that this chapter is 17 pages long; a totally kick ass record for me! To add to it, the chapter alone (not counting A/N) is 10,080 words or something like that and that is also pretty amazing. Yes, I do realize that the whole chapter is a flashback, but you guys have been wanting a Red X/Raven moment and this was it; so to speak. There will be more moments of course, like in the next two chapters they come face to face in present time and things will start rolling from there. I know pretty much exactly where this story is going to go; this was just the transition chapter that I was stuck on. Now things are rolling in the right direction though so hopefully the next update will come in a month; it depends on how busy my summer is.

Also! In case this update wasn't enough to satisfy you wonderful readers (I'll probably kissing ass like this for a while seeing as it's been more than a year since I last updated and this is one of my favorite stories), I posted a drabble a few months back concerning this story but in future chapters. In that chapter, Red X and Raven come face to face and for the first time _realize _just who exactly the other person is (Jason/Rachel). If you'd like to read that, go back to my profile page (after dropping me a review. Even a flame saying how pissed you are about my lack of updating will make me happy), go to my story _Teen Titan Drabbles_, and it's chapter 3. If you'd like to leave a review for that too I'd be super ecstatic.

As cliché as it sounds, actually hearing your guys' feed back about the chapters does make me pop out updates sooner because it fuels me to write. To get you to review (and also because I actually love doing this) I'll make a deal.

If you leave a review, you can ask any question you like about this story (that's any question at all folks) and I will answer it completely. None of that, 'well maybe, you'll have to wait and see' crap. Full out, yes or no this shit is going down in such and such chapters with probably more details to boot.

So yeah, please review. It'll make me smile. Oh and in case you're wondering, yes, I was in a very perverted mood when I wrote this chapter. I wanted smut, so I wrote it.

_Kattie_


	6. Dirty Incounters

It was just starting to get dark as I was pulling on my suit. I would have enjoyed being able to drive out on the high way right now so that I could watch the last rays of light disappear behind the mountains, but it wouldn't exactly be the smartest thing to do; riding around the highway as Red X. Jason Todd could do it, sure, and if I wanted to change in an alley way or something I could do it, but it was all too much trouble.

_Not like there won't be a sunset tomorrow. _I thought before taking one last glance out the window and heading downstairs for the garage. I grabbed my keys and bag from where they rested on the dinning table, checking to make sure there were no holes in my bag from my last battle with the pesky Titans. The last thing I wanted was to have the diamonds I worked so hard to steal falling out while on the run.

My motorcycle started up with a purr and I couldn't help but smile underneath my mask; God did I love my bike. Faster and sleeker than anything else out there, my motorcycle is one of a kind and 100 percent mine and I've actually beaten a man within an inch of his life for touching my bike. Now though I can just leave it in the sewers which is so much easier because I don't have to worry about anyone trying to dick around with it while I'm off robbing a store. Not only that, but thanks to traveling through the sewers I can avoid all of the annoying traffic and lights that are always red; almost like the bastards know it's you coming and make the light red.

Bad part about the sewers is most definitely the smell, but I've gotten used to it and, as I'm riding through the sewers now, I don't even notice the smell. All I think about is where I'm going, which I don't even really need to think about that much since I know the sewer systems like the back of my hand, and seeing Cutie again tonight. Granted, she won't know that I'm the one beneath the mask, but just being able to see her would be fine. Tomorrow night though, well tomorrow I'll be seeing _much _more of her.

I stopped my motorcycle right under a sewer that I knew opened up in an alley way so I was safe and didn't have to worry about cars or anything. When I crept out of the hole in the ground, I surveyed my surroundings and was glad to see that no one had seen me and that the sun had set completely so that I could now travel by shadows.

_Bird boy can never travel secretly at night; he's too much of a fucking traffic light. _I thought, scoffing at how idiot the leader of the Titans is. It really is amazing that they get anything done with him as their leader. I mean, really, he fails at pretty much everything else.

_Ha, he's good at tying down men. _I thought with a snicker, feeling extremely middle-school, but not really carrying because it was damn funny and there was no one else around to judge. There were though, people on the street and driving by in cars so I still had to take caution while moving around.

_News says the Titans are two blocks north of here. _I remembered, visualizing the streets of the city and figuring out the best way to get there without being so easily spotted. Traveling by roof top would by far be the easier than trying to sneak around the streets and thankfully the both of the buildings I had popped up in between had fire escapes that could easily help me to my destination.

_Cutie_.

A smirk appeared beneath my mask as I climbed up the fire escape, silent and invisible to the rest of the oblivious world. On top of the roof, I had a fairly good view of the city and could easily spot the police lights reflecting off of building windows. From what I could hear, or rather not hear, the Titans were getting close to wrapping up whatever 'villain' was over there parking in a red zone which meant that by the time I got to the jewelry store and purposely tripped the alarm the Titans would be done and able to read right over. All that adds up to less wait time to see Cutie.

As I was leaping over rooftops, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to my current bed mate… or at least soon to be bed mate. There's no doubt in my mind that I'll have slept with Cutie by the end of this week and seeing as it's already Wednesday; well things are looking good for me.

_Especially since this place has huge ventilation ducts. _I noticed, carefully selecting my every step as I worked my way across the roof of the jewelry store. Pausing to listen to my surroundings and make sure that no one was around, I popped off the covering on the vent and worked my way in. As I had expected, the vent got thinner as it went inside of the building, but it really wasn't anything that I couldn't handle and was soon standing in the center of the store.

"Calling all Titans," I said with a smirk, raising my fist and crashing it down on the glass boxes that held the jewelry. Immediately an alarm started sounding and it was like music to my ears as I stood there in wait to see Cutie.

_Yeah Cutie and her mini skirt. _The thought alone made me grin as I started grabbing random diamonds and shoving them into my bag. The way I saw it, I probably had about three minutes before the Titans would show up and try to bust my balls.

"Red X! Halt!" I glanced at the clock on the wall upon hearing bird boy's lame cry and saw that they had taken almost five minutes.

"Looks like you're loosing your touch traffic light; you're two minutes late," I pointed out, not even bothering to turn and face the Titans as I continued to stuff jewelry into my bag. When it felt like it was getting pretty full I stopped grabbing things and made sure the bag was securely closed before turning around.

"Give us the bag Red X," bird boy attempted to growl but it just sounded like he had a bad cold or something.

"Or what?" I asked smugly, adjusting my hold on the bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"You don't want to find out," traffic light threatened and I actually started laughing so hard that I doubled over and my eyes watered. Know what the Titans were doing the whole time? The fucking idiots just stood there and _watched _me! They had the _perfect _chance to take me down or at least to charge but the idiots just stood by and let me finish laugh and even stand up again.

"You really make this much too easy," I said with a smirk before bird boy did his dumb cheer thing that the other, and must more useful, Titans responded to. They all moved at once though which really wasn't the best thing to do because while this store is a bit bigger than some other jewelry stores, it still wasn't anywhere large enough to house all of them coming at me at once and I could see them all struggling.

"Aww come on! You call this a fight?" I yelled, easily jumping over the green freak's attack and bending backwards to avoid the robot's punch. It was Cutie and the goth girl that I really had to look out because they could fly, move quickly, and chuck shit at me. They weren't doing very well though because Cutie's shot missed and the goth's magical grab reached out just below my foot. It was actually Traffic Light that landed the first hit, punching across my jaw and sending me spiraling into the counter. My hip collided sharply with the edge of the counter and a jolt of pain ran up my side just as I was rammed from behind by a god damn bull.

"The fuck?" I swore under my breath, gripping onto the bag tighter as I quickly straightened up and spun around to kick the changeling. Said green _boy _went flying backwards into the wall, breaking a mirror and grunting.

"Get him outside!" bird boy ordered, just then advancing towards me instead of hiding in the back like a pussy and letting the rest of the Titans take me on.

"But I like it in here so much more!" I said, laughing as I jumped up onto a counter and slid across the glass and out of the reach of the robot.

"Starfire! Get him out of here!" Robin shouted and Cutie stared blankly for a moment before she turned her attention to me and starting flying towards me.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," I said smugly before a frown set onto Cutie's face and she flew right into my chest, her arms wrapping around my body and ripping me off of the counter and through a wall to the outside alley. My back slammed against the brick wall of the building next to the jewelry store and for a second the wind was knocked out of me and I feared that I had dropped my bag amongst the chaos. When I was able to breathe again though, I flexed my hand and found that the bag was in fact still there and it made me feel at least a little better about having just been tackled.

"Release the bag!" Cutie ordered in her little foreign accent that I knew was almost completely fake because just an hour ago I was listening to her speak near perfect English.

"Sorry Cutie, but no can do," I said, mocking sadness and wishing that I wasn't wearing a full face mask so that she could actually see just how much I was making fun of her.

"You will let it go or be forced to face the consequences!" she shouted and I couldn't help but to start laughing.

"Oh come on Cutie, you couldn't touch me even if you wanted to," I taunted and the expressions on the alien's face only made my grin wider.

_That's it, fall right into my trap. _I thought, reading the look of anger and confusion on Cutie's face. She was totally at my mercy right now because I had used 'Jason's' nickname for her and she had caught it even amongst me doubting her skills. The fact that all she really picked up on was the nickname meant that she was obviously focusing more on me than well… me.

"What's your problem Star? Get him!" Traffic Light shouted and Cutie blinked furiously for a moment before she refocused her attention on me and her eyes narrowed.

_It's a start. _I thought before quickly jumping up and grabbing onto the fire emergency ladder on the building next to me and climbing it up just as the Titans started to charge. I was almost half way up the ladder when I felt it start to shake from the efforts of someone else racing up the ladder after me. There was no doubt that it was Bird Boy since the other three could fly and chances are the robot was using his retractable arm thing to get him up on the roof quickly. It's a shame though, that they're doing all of this only to have it go to waste because I have absolutely no intentions of going through a roof chase; at least not tonight. No, tonight I have different plans which involve a much speedier get away including the beginning of a fake roof chase.

"Close Bird Boy, but you'll always been three steps behind me!" I called out before back flipping off of the ladder and landing on the jewelry store roof with a grunt. "Fuck my knees are gonna be sore tomorrow," I muttered under my breath before quickly breaking out into a sprint towards the street.

"Raven! After him!" Traffic Light ordered and almost immediately I felt the cold pull of magic around me; its energy focused intensely around the hand that was holding my bag.

"Oh no you don't," I hissed, tugging the bag sharply in front of me and hopefully out of the reach of the witch's magic. I must have pulled it just in time because the cold intensified right beside my hand before it was gone and my bag was safe again. They were close though; all of them were close and definitely much closer than I would have liked them to be.

"Try not to fall behind!" I called after me with a grin before leaping down onto the street and landing in a roll. I paused for a moment, squatted down on the street and catching my breath, before springing back into life and pushing myself off the street and back into the air as I jumped just in time to avoid getting hit by a star bolt.

"We will stop you Red X!" Bird Boy cried and had I not been running for the sewers which really is about as _glamorous _as it sounds, I would have turned back to laugh at him. I mean really, just _who _is he kidding? Since day one he and his precious Titans haven't been able to touch me. Hell, even when _he _was Red X the Titans still hadn't been able to touch him. Although I hate to give out any credit, especially to the Ball-less Wonder, he did design the suit with like good luck charms to get away because there have been so close calls.

_But I've never been caught. _I thought smugly, jumping up onto the hood of a car as it came screeching to a halt right in front of me. The driver stuck their head out of their rolled down window and began to curse at me, but I was already on the run again; not a second glance was wasted on that man.

I was close to my escape, so close that I could practically taste it… though that may have been the stench of the sewers just wafting up into the air and getting stuck in the back of my throat or something. Either way, I was close and the Titans still weren't anywhere near getting me which meant that I'd be having a clear get away because there was no way that they could even _attempt _to follow me through my sewers. It took me the better part of a year to figure out how to navigate through the sewers and memorize small markings inside of the sewers that meant I was below different streets and various awaiting 'jobs'.

"Get on top of him Beast Boy!" was ordered and I would have thrown back some comment about how gay Bird Boy was but my breaths were coming out in short pants, my sides were starting to ache, my pulse was echoing in my ears, and I don't think I could honestly speak right then if I _needed_ to. But then there was a shadow on top of me, there for a second as I passed under a street lamp before there was darkness over me again. When I passed under the next street lamp the shadow was over me more and I began to get worried, forcing myself to run faster as my free hand went down to my belt and pulled out one of my gadgets. The light from the street lamp was gone and I prepared the gooey X in my hand, forcing myself to take in deep breaths as I calmed down my racing heart and got ready for the strike. I passed under another street lamp and for the second that I was under it, I watched as the shadow above me morphed from a hawk into a human and in that instance I twisted my back around while my legs kept running forward and aimed at the green kid before shooting the X and continuing to sprint.

There was a loud thump paired with a grunt and slew of curse words and I knew that I had gotten him which made my shoulders relax some because I honestly don't know what would have happened if I had missed. An image of me being tackled to the ground and my skull getting smashed against the street as the bag of my stolen goods went sliding off of my wrist and littering the street entered my mind and I cringed at just how fucking close I had been to getting taken down.

"Keep it together damnit!" I hissed under my breath, sucking in another deep breath before picking up my speed as the gutter I needed came into view, waiting for me just beyond the light of a street lamp. My heart started beating even harder than before as I began to prepare for my jump into the sewers because if I messed this up even _slightly_, they could get me and this would all be over. See normally I'd be opening up one of the sewer entrances in the middle of the street, but the Titans were way to up on my ass to risk doing that so I had to find a different way into the sewers and it came in the form of a gutter just next to the street hole I had exited from. But doing it this way was so dangerous because it was a fucking tight ass fit and _so _much could go wrong.

_Don't think about that. _I forced myself before throwing the bag down on the ground while making so it slid forward and right into the gutter, falling down it with a padded thud.

_This is it. _And there was no time to think after that as I sucked in a deep breath and forced myself to fall back onto the street with my feet just a few inches from the gutter. My back scraped along the rough cement, but I just grit my teeth and ignored the feeling as I turned my feet so that they would fit through the gutter and forced my body flat while expelling the breath I had taken in in one quick gust.

"Starfire! NO!" I heard shouted by Traffic Light just as my head passed through the opening of the gutter and I began falling down into the sewer. When I landed, it hurt like a mother fucker. My feet landed on uneven pavement and forced my body to pivot forward as my knees bent upon the force and went smashing right against the concrete wall in front of me. In a moment of pure survival instinct, I threw my hands up in front of me and braced myself against the wall so that when my head impacted the wall as well it was only my upper forehead and I didn't hit nearly as hard as I would have originally. If I hadn't thrown up my hands, I probably would have been unconscious at that moment and that would not have bode well with me and my whole 'getting away' plan. As it is though, dislocating my shoulder also didn't go along with that plan all that well and biting the inside of my cheek, I gripped my limp arm's shoulder and quickly forced it back into its socket.

In that moment, lights danced before my eyes and I let out a low groan of pain; my forehead pressed against the concrete wall as I forced myself to take deep breaths. The whole ordeal probably lasted no more than fifteen seconds before I forced myself to stand back up, grab my bag with my good arm, and continue through the sewers for my bike.

I hadn't gone far before I heard a small 'eek' behind me as well as the splash of water as someone else entered the sewer from the gutter entrance. The green glow projected onto the walls was all I needed to know that it was Cutie following me and a grin spread across my lips as I realized just how interesting this was about to get.

"Halt Red X!" she yelled after me as I began sprinting once again. At first my legs shook from the effort, but I forced myself to not think about it and just keep going. The plan was to get Cutie away from her friends before I would confront her and really leave her with something to think about. Of course none of this would happen unless I got to my motorcycle so I forced myself to run even faster since Cutie had the whole 'flying' advantage. Come to think of it though, she could have _easily _taken me down already, so why the hell hadn't see.

The green glow behind me died and I felt my eyebrow rise in confusion, forcing myself forward all the same. I skid around the last turn towards my motorcycle thinking that I was home free only to come face to face with Cutie, sitting on my back with her arms crossed and glaring me down.

"Drive, we need to get away from the others," she ordered, standing so that I could get onto my motorcycle.

"Why?" I asked uneasily, knowing that I had pretty much lost the game at this point.

"I want answers," was her only respond and I just smirked, nodding in acknowledgement before moving to straddle the bike. I placed the bag in a secure compartment on the side, making sure to lock it in case Cutie tried to take it from me later.

"You riding or flying?" I asked over my shoulder, starting up my motorcycle.

"We'll get away faster if I ride with you," Cutie said and I couldn't help but smirk.

"So you're finally starting to realize that you idiots _can't _catch me down here? The city may be your fearless leader's, but I rule underneath which is why he'll never be able to stop me," I said smugly as Cutie climbed onto the bike, but didn't wrap her arms around my waist.

"Robin will stop you," she whispered, but it sounded more like a feeble attempt to convince herself of that rather than convince me.

"You're gonna wanna hold on," I told her as I started to drive through the sewers. I heard the sounds of people following after us and knew that I would have to pick up the speed very _very _soon.

"I'll be fine," she demanded and I just shrugged.

"Just no crushing me with alien strength when you realize that you do need to hold on, Cutie," I added as an after thought before putting the bike into full speed. There was a shriek from behind me and for a moment I thought that maybe Cutie had gone flying off the bike and I was about to slow down to get her when a pair of slender, powerful arms wrapped around my waist and warmth was added against my back.

The smug grin was on my lips the whole time I was driving through the sewers and the rest of the loser Titans were no where to be seen. Even with that in mind though, I kept speeding through the sewers for a good ten minutes so that by that time I had traveled almost three miles from where I had original started and made so many random turns that the Titans would never be able to follow me even if they were within seeing range. Still though, I needed to remember that I did have one Titan on the back of my motorcycle and her righteousness could take over at any moment so I had to be prepared.

As I started to slow down my driving, I used one hand to reach into my belt and pulled out a special type of handcuffs that were made on the black market specifically for Cutie. A special compound was incased in the titanium hand cuffs and when placed around Cutie it would neutralize her alien strength which is pretty fucking amazing, but the guy never said anything about her being able to fly or not.

_Time to test them out. _I thought before screeching to a halt and quickly cuffing Cutie's wrist which were right in front of me. Before she had time to figure out just what had happened, I braced my weight onto my arms and skillfully pulled my body out of the loop of her arms. For a moment, I was doing a handstand on my motorcycle, staring at Cutie upside down, before I flipped off my bike and landed just beside it.

"What are these?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed into slits, but not glowing with her freaky eye beams as I'm sure they normally would be.

"Special hand cuffs designed just for you," I explained… or rather _didn't _explain because really that didn't help her at all. "You're alien strength should now in theory be neutralized if Chang built them right, but I really am curious about whether you can fly or not. Do you mind trying?" I asked casually and Cutie growled before leaping off my bike and obviously intending to attack me though she fell short and ended up stumbling on her feet.

"Don't worry Cutie, I'll keep this our little secret because if it gets out that these handcuffs also cut off your ability to fly I'll have to pay that grimy bastard more," I said, frowning at the thought of the creepy look on Chang's face whenever he talked about the Titans.

_Major pedophile. _

"So, you said that you wanted answers?" I reminded Cutie, drawing her out of her thoughts of confusion about the handcuffs and instead making her refocus her attention on me.

"Yes!" she shouted and I couldn't help but chuckle at how eager she was. Obviously I had Cutie almost exactly where I wanted her because she had been willing to technically 'betray' her precious Titans to run away with me for her own selfish needs. Now if only those needs required no clothing.

"Well then ask away, but don't expect me to answer all of your questions Cutie," I warned her and I couldn't help but grin upon seeing the way her eyebrows furrowed together when I called her Cutie.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked softly, her eyes full of confusion as she continued to stare at my mask.

"What? Cutie? Because you're cute; it's befitting," I said with a shrug.

"That's the only reason?" she asked unsurely and I could see the doubt dancing in her eyes; it made me grin.

"Well Cutie, what other reason would I have for calling you 'Cutie'?" I asked, dragging the words out of her with how I just barely gave her answers to her questions.

"I… I don't know."

"Then what's the problem Cutie?" Now I was just playing with her, using the nickname 'Cutie' as often as I could so that it would drive her crazy.

"I don't have to tell you anything," she hissed, suddenly switching moods like a god damn light switch. I wasn't sure if her quick temper/mood swings were to be taken as a good sign or bad.

"I was just trying to help you out; I try to make it a daily thing of helping out Cuties like you to pull my weight in helping out the community." The fact that I actually remembered saying that to her the first time we spoke was quiet amazing and I was rather impressed with myself. It seemed that Cutie also remembered me saying this because her eyes suddenly went wide with shock.

"What did you just say?" she asked breathlessly and I wanted to jump around like a giddy little school boy! Oh I had her! She was practically in the palm of my hand begging for answers to questions that were driving her insane!

"I don't have to tell you anything," I mocked and Cutie's eyes narrowed into slits. I was going to have some major hell to pay when I finally let her out of those handcuffs, but I already knew that it was going to be well worth it.

"No! You can't get off that easily! I demand answers damnit!" she yelled and I couldn't help but to smirk under my mask. I had gotten Cutie to swear while wearing her precious Titan uniform; things were going so much better than I could have planned.

"You already know the answer, you're just afraid of what truth it will reveal," I said wisely, having to bite back laughter at how utterly ridiculous I sounded. Obviously Cutie didn't pick up on the humor as I did because her eye brows just furrowed together in deep thought as she stared down at the murky water slowly trickling through the sewer.

"But you can't be… it's impossible," she whispered and I took a hesitant step forward. I knew what I wanted to do, but it would be taking so many risk and could possibly ruin everything I had already worked so hard for.

_Or it could make things better. _

That was all the reassurance I needed to take that final step forward so we were toe to toe, gently lift her chin, and kiss her.

I had expected struggle, for her to bite me or something, but there was none of that. In fact, I think that Cutie actually kissed back. It was a little hard to tell though because of the mask. It's times like these that I'm just the slightest bit jealous of Traffic Light's mask because I wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss and really sweep Cutie off her feet but my mask restricted me.

"How are my kisses?" I whispered after I had pulled away just enough to be able to look into Cutie's eyes. They were slightly glazed over for a moment and that made my ego swell, but I forced myself to keep under control because this moment could either make or break my chances with Cutie.

"Like fire," she answered softly and I could've back flipped in joy.

_Oh __**fuck**__ yeah! I have her now! _I cheered happily, thankful for my full face mask so that I could grin like a fucking idiot and not have to worry about Cutie seeing it.

"Jason?" The whisper broke me from my thoughts and, after processing what she had said, I took a step back and bowed.

"At your service, Kory," I said, straightening and never taking my eyes off of hers.

Ta-take off your mask."

"Only if you take off something too," I teased and Cutie's eyes narrowed.

"Stop fucking around with me and take off the mask!" she yelled and I didn't even hesitate as I reached behind my neck and tore the mask off. For a moment I couldn't see anything because my eyes were adjusting to the new lighting and my hair had kinda fallen in front of my eyes, but I quickly shook it to the side and was then able to meet Cutie's stare.

"It is you," she whispered, staring in disbelief.

"The one and only, and might I just add that hearing you swear like that is quiet a turn on," I said, smirking now with the pleasure of knowing that Cutie could see my smirk as well.

"How long have you known?"

"Eh, a few weeks give or take. I've just been biding my time and waiting for the perfect opportunity when it turns you that you'd present one for me," I said casually, leaning against the wall of the sewer.

"And you didn't think that maybe I should know this _pressing _piece of information as well?" Cutie shouted and I just shrugged.

"I figured if you knew I was Red X you wouldn't be as willing to sleep with me," I admitted and had it not been for the handcuffs, I'm sure that I would have been a dead man.

"_As _willing? I wouldn't have slept with you at all!" she exclaimed and I just rose my eyebrow.

"Really now? Because last I heard you weren't very pleased with Bird Boy's performance in bed," I reminded Cutie arrogantly before wrinkling my nose in disgust. "And, since we're being honest here, the fact that you fucked the walking traffic light is borderline disgusting," I added in and Cutie narrowed her eyes.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because you'll never be sleeping with me," she said firmly and I cocked my head to the side in question.

"Really now?"

"Of course! What? Are you crazy and a criminal?" she asked with a roll of her eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Criminal, yes; crazy, no. Face it Starfire, Kory, Cutie; whatever you want to be called, just because you know now that Jason and Red X, also known as me, are the same person doesn't change a damn thing. You still feel the same hunger and the lust that was in your eyes earlier this evening when we were in my bedroom is still there now. As it is, the fact that I have you handcuffed and completely powerless is probably quiet a turn on for you since you usually have more power than you know how to deal with; the fact that you're doing this secretly and behind your precious Titans' backs only makes you that much more aroused by the whole idea," I said as I calmly paced back and forth across the small space of the sewer. The whole time I spoke, Cutie just stood still and kept her eyes glued to mine in a kind of fascinated horror.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she bit out, her voice sounding much more hoarse than usual and quiet breathless as well.

"Come on Cutie, let's cut the bullshit. I want to fuck you and you want to fuck me, it's that simple. So why don't we handle this situation like a couple of adults instead of living in denial, hmm?" I suggested, stopping just within reaching distance of Cutie.

"In your dreams," she hissed and I couldn't help but laugh as I slowly reached forward and unlocked the cuffs.

"Only every night," I whispered into Cutie's ear as the cuffs fell heavily to the cement ground with an echoing clank.

"What…," she paused then, taking in a shaky breath as her fingers gently pressed against my lower abdomen. Oh there was no way of getting away from it now, I had her.

"Yes?" I said softly, gently nuzzling my nose against the crook of her neck and letting my lips trail ever so lightly down her sensitive skin.

"What if someone finds out about it?" Cutie finally asked so softly that I almost didn't hear her despite the fact that my ear was practically right next to her mouth.

"They won't," I said simply, but she didn't believe me as shown by the light shaking of her head as her palms now joined her fingers still pressed against me.

"But if they do?"

I took in a deep breath and gently released it as I kissed just under her jaw line. "I've been told that I can be very persuasive," I said as my hands snaked around Cutie's waist and I pulled her closer so that our bodies were pressed up against each others with only her hands in between. "And if that doesn't work, I've killed before and have nothing against doing it again."

Cutie pushed against me then, untangling herself from my arms using that damned alien strength of hers. There was an uneasy look in her eyes, but still that hint of lust so I knew that we were still fine. "No, no killing," she said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Of course I know no killing, I was just screwing around," I said and with a wave of my hand Cutie was back into my arms as I prayed that the Titans wouldn't be called out about the newest missing person's case.

"What do we do now?" she asked uncertainly, looking up at me with those big green eyes full of confusion and waiting for me to tell her what to do. Even though we were in a sewer, I would still fuck Cutie right then if she'd let me… which she probably would.

_Bad place, hold off. _My subconscious warned me and I quickly stopped my hands just as they reached Cutie's hips.

"Well first," I whispered as my lips descended towards hers. In those few seconds that our lips weren't yet touching, but were still close enough to _feel _how close they were, Cutie's breathing had stopped all together and mine were coming out shallowly. I was waiting for her to cave and push forward to make the connection, but Cutie was frozen and I couldn't hold off any longer as I gripped onto the back of her neck and pulled her up to me as I lowered myself onto her.

I thought that kissing Cutie before had been amazing, but now that she knew just who I was and still _willingly _gave into the kiss; it was fucking amazing. There was no hesitation in either of our actions, both trying to pull the other as close as possible while also making sure that our lips never broke contact. Cutie's arms were hooked around my neck and kept our heads close while I gripped onto her hips so tightly to keep our bodies close that I'm sure I'm leaving some form of bruising or another. The kiss, it just wasn't _enough _though; I wanted (Jesus, I think I _needed_) more or else I was going to go crazy.

"Jason wait; stop," Cutie panted against my lips, her hands pressing against my chest as hooked her leg over my hip and pushed her up against the wall as I roughly ground against her.

"Why?" There had better be a damned good fucking reason if I was going to stop this any time soon.

"I think," she panted before biting her lip and screwing her eyes shut when I bit down just above her racing pulse, "that I heard something." The moment those words were out of Cutie's lips, I froze. The only sound for almost thirty seconds was our rough breathing, but even that was pulled back and attempted to control as we stayed as still as possible; listening for any sounds in the sewers.

At first, I heard it as nothing more but a whisper sent from the wind and thought that maybe it had been just that, the wind. But then I heard it again, and this time more clearly; it was a call for Cutie. Of course, the other Titans didn't address Cutie as well 'cutie', but all the same it was cries for her that were echoing off the sewer walls and gradually getting louder as the sound of footsteps joined the calls.

"What do we do?" Cutie asked in a panic as she quickly untangled herself from my hold. I was sad to loose her warmth and the feel of her body pressed against mine, our breath mingling as our noses brushed against each other and every time either of us spoke our lips touched and tingles ran down my spine.

"Meet me for ice cream tomorrow," I said, my voice rough with arousal. Through her eyes, I saw Cutie's smile.

"I'm talking about right now. The others will be here soon and they'll find if awfully suspicious if we're just standing around and not fighting," she pointed out and I thought about it for a moment before reaching into my belt and pulling out another one of my trademark Xs. Taking a step back, I quickly fired it at Cutie and she was immediately stuck to the wall.

"There you have it, all the explanation you need," I said as I fixed my belt and smirked at Cutie whom frowned in return.

"You should go, they'll be within sight soon," she said with a huff and I'm sure that if her arms weren't currently stuck against her sides, they would be crossed over her chest to portray the annoyance that lay thick in her words.

"Promise you'll meet me for ice cream tomorrow," I said in a tone that made me want to wince because it was almost like begging which is definitely something I do _not _do.

"I…," she paused and looked down, "I don't know if I can now that I know who you are," Cutie finally voiced and I felt my eyebrows furrow together for a moment as I took a small step towards her.

"Who I am? I'm just a regular guy going out with a gorgeous babe for some ice cream," I said with a grin.

"Isn't there some kind of mental disease like this?" Cutie asked and I just lifted an eyebrow. "Living two lives?" she elaborated and I just scoffed, dismissing the matter with a wave of my hand.

"More or less, but that's beside the point. Promise you'll come to ice cream with me tomorrow or I'll stick around and let your loser friends find us like this," I threatened and Cutie's eyes went wide before they narrowed.

"My friends aren't losers," she hissed and I blinked stupidly.

"Really? You want to argue with me about that right now?"

Cutie groaned before gently knocking her head back against the wall. "Fine, just get out of here," she finally caved and I grinned.

"Counting down the minutes," I mocked, kissing her briefly before pulling back on my mask and hopping onto my motorcycle. I didn't look back as I took off down the sewers again because to do so would give Cutie the wrong impression, that I had gone soft or something. This doesn't mean that I didn't want to look back though, because I actually wanted little more than to see the look on Bird Boy's face when he came around the corner to find Cutie all flustered and pinned up against a wall. He'll think her disheveled appearance and lack of breath is from fighting me, but really it's because of the way I pressed my body against hers and coaxed her into keeping her lips against mine with the way I bit her lower lip and fisted my hand in her hair. Knowing that he'll think Cutie's current state is from something totally different from what really happened almost made me want to turn back and sit down to tell the Titans what had actually transpired.

I kept driving though because I knew that it was the smart thing to do and the only thing that I _could _do if I wanted to keep up with what I had started and actually end up fucking Cutie in the near future. It was hard, really hard in fact, because I wanted nothing more than to crush the stupid Traffic Light's current thoughts of Cutie and make him realize that I had won her over without doing more than kissing her. That comment alone would have driven him off the walls because the _boy _has slept with Cutie and he still doesn't have her the way that I have her now. At this point, I could tell Cutie to do anything and as long as it didn't require anyone to find out about our little affair, she would probably do it. Right now I have Cutie right where I want her because I've given her just a taste (though not my choice) of what I have to offer before leaving her and with that leaving came her want, her _need_, for more from me.

I slowed down my bike as I neared the end of the sewers and hopped off just before the ladder. Gripping the bag of jewels in my good hand, I climbed the ladder while trying not to think about how badly my dislocated shoulder throbbed each time I moved. In some ways it was better now that Cutie knew I was Red X because it means that I don't have to lie about my injuries. I can just tell Cutie that I got them while on the run from cops or her precious Titans after robbing some place, the best part being that there really isn't a thing she _will _do about it except give me a light slap on the wrist. That's how much control I had over Cutie, and with that control came the ability to do almost anything I wanted because she wanted me too much to hand me over to the authorities.

_Don't worry Cutie; I won't leave you waiting for much longer. _

_**00-00-00**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY zypherblaze! **_Yeah, that's right, this chapter is a birthday present to my lovely reviewer zypherblaze because she's been totally kicking ass at reviewing. Everyone that reviews kicks ass in my books, she just kicks extra special ass because today is her birthday! So there!

Anyway, I know that when I updated back in June (which honestly feels like was two weeks ago) I said that I would update in hopefully a month. Yeah well obviously it's been more than a month, but I have updated and I know what I'm doing with the next chapter even more so than I knew with this chapter which means that it should be coming your way hopefully on September 1st (if school work permits). While you lovely readers are at it, you should just mark the first of every month on your calendar because I plan for it to be my new updating day for all of my stories. I would have held out on updating this one until the first, but it's a special birthday update so you all should be thanking zypherblaze for her birth.

I don't have much else left to say except I'll hopefully be seeing you all again on the first of September; if I don't update then it's because school has completely raped me. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I honestly didn't expect this story to get so popular even if it is just the same people coming back; I'm happy to hear from the same awesome people each update.

Please keep reviewing and making me happy!

_Kattie _


End file.
